Stiles' Needs
by XxwithxoutaxwordxX
Summary: Rated Higher for safety only. Stiles has a mate. A mate who puts Stiles' first and does everything to take care of Stiles. A mate Stiles knows nothing about . . . yet. M/M
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Stiles' Needs  
**Type:** Romance | Mini-Series  
**Cast:** Stiles| Jackson  
**Note:** I do not own TeenWolf. This is Rated M for safety and because I don't want trouble. I hope you like it. Read and Review.

* * *

**Begin**

It was one of the warnings he had been given before his turning. He had taken it in stride. A shrug of the shoulders and a snort from the lips. Mates. Like that would actually happen. Jackson wanted the power - as he had repeated to Derek many times - not a soul mate. Hell, those weren't even real. Never had been, never would be. His parents had long ago proven you married for power, not love. And love, according to his father didn't exist, it couldn't. Why? Simple. If love really existed, Jackson's _real _parents wouldn't have left him in the cold on the doorsteps to the orphanage. So no, love didn't exist. Therefore, mates didn't exist. And wouldn't be a problem in Jackson's dictionary.

Oh, how wrong Jackson had been.

Derek hadn't really gone into detail about how the wolf in him would recognize _their_ mate. Then again, Jackson hadn't really been listening, if he had that is, either. Derek wanted Jackson to be ready. To understand everything he was going to go through. Everything he was going to feel. Jackson had snorted halfway through the Alpha To Soon To Be Werewolf Speech, his cockiness showing through as he snapped back: I just want the power. However, Derek new better, being a lie-detector was programed in a wolf's DNA. He knew there was an underlying reason for Jackson to be so eager to want _this_ brought upon oneself.

He wanted to belong. He wanted someone to call family.

Jackson should have listened. Oh, how he should have listened. Listened to each and everything his Alpha was telling him. Why? It had killed him. What? Running back to his Alpha like a little scared and helpless puppy. His masculinity and pride was ripped from him at the shit-eating grin that rested on Derek's supple lips. Why? The Alpha knew Jackson had come to ask for help.

"What do I do?" Jackson grumbled out.

Derek smirked. "About?" Yeah, he was going to make this worth it.

Jackson growled, his eyes flashing a bright pacific blue.

Derek's eyes flashed red.

His brows furrowed as he lowered his head. _Damn Alpha control._ "I . . . I think I found my mate." He mumbled. His brows stayed furrowed as the wolf in him relaxed, the beast like aspects fading from his face. "I . . . I don't know."

"You weren't listening when I told you about Mates, _were you_?" Derek growled at his Beta's insolence. He growled out a sigh and shook his head. His glowing red eyes fading back to the vivid blue green.

"No." Jackson heaved a sigh.

Derek frowned. "What else?"

Jackson's head shot up. Did Derek really think he was going to come right out and say it? That easy?

"Alright," Derek said. "Let's try this question." His vivid eyes studied the younger - watching every sliver of motion. "Who is your Mate?"

Jackson groaned. He propped his elbows on his knees, his hands ran through his messy hair savagely, yanking on the strands. "I'm not sure." His brows furrowed. "I think . . . how would I know?"

Derek heaved a sigh and took the seat on the couch a cushion away. "You feel happy, when you go to bed, while you're sleeping, when you wake up, and when you go through the day. If you've been burdened - the weight is no longer there." Derek stretched out his long lean legs and leaned back against the couch. He flexed his jaw. "Laura. . ."

Jackson's ears tweaked as his body stilled.

The alpha never talked about his fallen sister. Ever.

"Laura . . . she said you'd smell them before you saw them. The scent would be the most overpowering, most sensual, most intoxicating smell." Derek paused once more. "She told me once, 'when you first smell them, the air will be knocked out of you. Like you were just hit by the best linebacker, but at the same time all you can do is breath in - not really getting oxygen, just smelling the scent'."

Jackson nodded. "It was." He murmured. "The smell was perfection: clean, fresh, and sweet."

Derek made a small noise in the back of his throat in agreement. "The urge to mark and scent them is going to be powerful, but it is going to kill you if you do it without their permission." Derek explained. "Hurting your mate . . . it can bring you to your hands and knees quicker than anything."

"Is it supposed to feel like your world has shifted?"

Derek nodded. "No pun intended . . . Laura said it's like Jacob's explanation of imprinting in Twilight."

Jackson snorted. "I don't read that girly shit."

Derek chuckled. "You read?"

Jackson glared.

"Okay, okay." Derek's jaw flexed. "Laura said, that Jacob said: 'Your world will shift. Gravity is no longer what's keeping you from floating away. Your mate is."

Jackson heaved a sigh. "What do I do?" He yanked at his hair once more.

"Who is it Jackson?" Derek demanded without adding the Alpha effect. The boy seemed to be having enough trouble dealing with it, without adding to it.

"Stiles." He whispered, hopefully_ too_ softly for the other to hear.

Derek's ears tweaked softly. "Who?"

Jackson squeezed his eyes shut tightly. "Stiles Stilinski."

Derek couldn't stop the shit-eating grin that crawled onto his lips. Somewhere in the back of his mind - _justice_ - hissed through his body. "Have you talked to him?"

Jackson jerked his head side to side. "I smelled him."

Derek's brows furrowed. "When?"

Jackson leaned back against the couch. "About a day after turning." His brows furrowed. "He was with Scott." Jackson shrugged. "I don't really know what they were doing. You were making me chase that damn squirrel."

Derek smirked. "I was making you run off some of the energy you were building from being cooped up."

"Whatever."

"The feeling is only going to get worse if you try to avoid him." Derek announced. He glanced at the boy next to him. The pack protective side of his Alpha churned in him. "Start by talking with Scott."

"Scott?"

Derek nodded. "He's Stiles' best friend, if anyone can help you with Stiles it's him."

Jackson nodded. He stood from the couch. "Thanks."

Derek shrugged. "Start out with friends . . . test the waters." The smirk returned. "See if he's _even_ gay."

Jackson's scowl returned. "Jackass." He muttered, knowing the elder would hear.

Derek laughed.


	2. Chapter Two

**Title:** Stiles' Needs  
**Type:** Romance | Mini-Series  
**Cast:** Stiles| Jackson - Stackson!  
**Note:** I do not own TeenWolf. This is Rated M for safety and because I don't want trouble. I hope you like it. Read and Review.

* * *

**Changing Tactics**

That was how it began. Jackson had gone through his first full moon - passed with flying colors. It was then that Derek set him free. Meaning he had to return to school - no longer allowed faking sick. Which meant living vicariously through Scott about Stiles was no longer an option.

Jackson wasn't sure if he was ready or not. To see Stiles, as of yet, he still hadn't seen his mate. It was killing him. Jackson wasn't sure if he wanted to see his mate. The pull for Stiles was already strong. According to Derek, seeing his Mate would only make the pull stronger.

With a growl from himself for being a coward, Jackson shut off the engine to the Porsche. With a sigh he grabbed his books and opened the door. Jackson shoved the keys into his pocket and slammed the door shut. He wasn't a girl. Never had been, wasn't about to start.

And that was when it happened, the events that had changed his entire life. Set in motion, the events the fates had long ago pre-destined for him. It was then that he saw him. _Stiles Stilinski_. A geeky, lanky boy who would not shut up for anything. Who's ADHD drove others close to suicide. Who's dorkiness bordered insanity mixed with a bit of stupidity and sarcasm.

Jackson knew. Knew without a second glance what that boy was to him. Stiles Stilinski was his mate. The pull was stronger than ever.

Jackson groaned. He wasn't going to make it through an entire year of seeing his mate and not claiming him. It just wasn't going to work. He'd made it through the summer - but dammit! -Jackson hadn't had to see the Stilinski boy every day. And he sure as hell didn't have to _smell_ him.

He parted his lips and breathed in. Because breathing through his mouth would be easier. LIE! A HUGE LIE! Now he could not only smell him, but taste me!

His upper teeth sunk into his lower lip. Today was going to be a long day and it wasn't fair.

Jackson raked his tongue over his upper teeth trying to dispel of his mates tantalizing taste. His mouth watered.

"Hey man!"

Jackson turned, a small smile started to quirk on his lips. "Hey Danny."

The other boy grinned. "How was your summer?"

Jackson shrugged. _Hard? I puked more than I have in all of my life of lacross? Derek is an asshole? I think I'm gay? I think I want to rut with Stiles? Why rut, you say? Cause I'm a werewolf and werewolves rut._ Yeah . . . no. "It was okay, yours?"

"Not to bad. Hawaii was beautiful!" Danny grinned while holding up his arm. "I got a tan."

"You weren't tan before?" Jackson smirked. "Any hotties?"

"In who's terms?" Danny wiggled his eyebrows.

Jackson rolled his eyes. "Either." Why not indulge. At this moment in time . . . he was gay, right? He shook his head and followed Danny to their lockers.

"YES!" Danny exclaimed loudly. "I got this one guy's number." He whistled, his lips splitting into a Cheshire that he even remembered the guy, let alone his digits. One particular guy had been running through his head the _entire_ vacation.

Jackson laughed. "Reel it in bro."

Danny rolled his eyes.

"Are you gonna call him?" His brows furrowed. "What about that Lahey guy?"

Danny's eyes widened - he hadn't realized Jackson had actually been listening when he was ranting. "Um . . ." He shifted. "I'm not sure . . ."

Jackson smirked. "Is he the reason you can't remember the guys nuber?" He shook his head. "So?"

"I - Isaac is more of a _catcher_." Danny licked his lips and swallowed.

Jackson smirked after chuckling. "Buck up."

Danny glared. Seconds later his face contorted - insecurity visible in his eyes. "I've never . . ."

"But you know the basics." Jackson shrugged. "Besides, maybe you can switch it up every now and then." A face of Isaac in wolf form flashing across his mind. "He could probably go macho once a while." _Especially on a full moon._

Danny's lips pursed. "Really?"

"Ye- I'm done." Jackson threw up his hands. "I am never giving you _advise_ again. It's creepy."

Danny laughed. "You're still the best."

Jackson snorted. "Tell me something I don't know."

"You're not my type." Danny offered with a smile.

Jackson rolled his eyes and shoved at his friend. The smile dropped from his lips as he ran into a brick wall. A brick wall known as Stiles' scent. He'd forgotten they shared homeroom together. _Damn._

Danny frowned. 'You okay?"

Jackson jerked his head in reply. "Where we sitting?"

"In front of Isaac . . . If that's okay?" Danny bit his lips, but didn't dare peel his eyes away from the blonde haired boy across the room.

Jackson followed his line of sight. _Dammit!_ Someone was out to get him - be side Isaac was none other than Stiles.

Someone really wanted him to suffer.

_Is this what Lydia meant by karma?_

Jackson shook his head and shoved Danny to take the lead. His slammed his eyes shut as they got closer. His pulse raced. _Fuck._ He was close to changing. Jackson could feel it. He flexed his jaw - his teeth were starting to hurt.

Nothing like trying to hide the fact you're a werewolf from your classmates . . . and mate.

Danny pushed Jackson forward and made him take the seat in front of Stiles so he could sit in front of Isaac. "Hey Isaac."

The blonde smiled brightly and leaned forward. "H - hi Danny."

Danny melted. Who wouldn't?

Jackson shook his head and crossed his arms before dropping his head on them.

Yeah, today was going to be _long_.

. . .

Scott frowned as he linked hands with Allison and walked with his girlfriend and best friend into the pits of hell . . . er- school. "Stiles?"

His friend jerked his head around, eyes wide. "What?"

"Where is your jacket?"

Stiles glared at his were-friend. 'We're not talking about that."

Allison giggled. "Why not?"

"Bad memories." Stiles replied cryptically.

Scott snorted. "How?" His eyes widened in fake horror. '"Oh God! Did you wash it with the pinks and red again?"

Stiles frown turned into a scowl. He jabbed a finger at his were-friend. "That wasn't funny."

"Yeah . . . Yeah it was." Scott grinned cheekily.

Allison smiled as her brows furrowed. "What did I miss?"

"Last yea-"

"Don't!" Stiles cut in. His cheeks tinged pink.

"Stiles accidently washed all his socks and white briefs with the pinks in red."

"I didn't know there was a color rule thingy!" Stiles defended.

Scott grinned. "His father had recently put a _new_ red shirt in the pile."

Allison giggled. Her lips split into a wide grin. "That's so adorable!"

Stiles groaned. No guy wanted to seem adorable! None! "Seriously?"

She smiled brightly and wrapped an arm around his waist. "You should totally be gay!"

Stiles' jaw dropped. "Wha?" His brows crinkled in confusion. Where did that come from?

Allison's eyes widened. "Sorry! I just . . . You can cook - amazingly! You love shopping with me - you are great, you don't complain," She glared at Scott. "You share your feelings. And you love to cuddle!"

It was Scott's turn to glare. "You cuddled with my girlfriend?" He did his best to hide his smile. Jackson was going to flip when he heard this!

Stiles grinned cheekily. He wrapped an arm around Allison's shoulders and pulled her closer. "She likes me more." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Allison giggled as she glanced at her were-boyfriend.

"You cuddled with him?" Scott put on his kicked puppy look. It got her everytime.

Allison cooed and pulled away from Stiles. She wrapped her arms around Scott's waist and leaned against her were-boyfriend. "You know I love you."

"When did you two cuddle?"

Allison tried to keep a straight face. She really did. No, she _really_ tried. "It was at our girls night thingy we did a couple weeks ago with Lydia and Erica."

"I thought you said it was a _girls_ night?" Scott pouted.

Allison shrugged.

Stiles grinned. "That's why I'm _The Man._"

Scott snorted. "More like the _The Girl._" He chuckled. "You know I'm not letting you live the girls night thing down . . . Right?"

"You tell anyone - I'll tell them I cuddled with Allison." Stiles jabbed.

Scott glowered playfully. "Uncool."

Allison giggled and rolled here eyes. "I think y'all are both missing the point."

"What was that honey?"

"I said Stiles should be gay." Allison grinned. Her big brown eyes glittered with mischief.

"Seriously!" Stiles whined.

Allison pointed at their ADHA ridden friend. "You're whining, much like a girl would. And dare I say, you whine better than me."

"He does." Scott laughed at the horrified faces that turned to stare at him. He held his hands up in defense and moved towards class. "Stop staring! It's rude."

"That's not fair! I want new friends!" Stiles exclaimed half-heartedly.

Allison smiled and edged closer before whispering. "Drag friends?"

Scott let out a boisterous laugh.

Stiles' shoulders sagged as he started to pout. "Oh my gooooooood~" I really want new friends! You two are so mean!"

Allison grinned before bouncing over to Erica. "Don't you agree?"

Erica smirked. The wolf hearing simply meant Allison didn't have to really the entire conversation over again.

Not that that stopped the blush from spreading across Stiles' cheeks.

"I agree, hell! He's an amazing nail painter." Erica wiggled her fingers.

Scott whistled.

Stiles groaned and lowered himself into the chair next to Isaac. "They're mean . . . Can I sit next to you?"

Isaac smiled. "Sure."

Stiles grinned. "How are you and Danny?" He asked softly.

Isaac shrugged.

"I'm not sure . . ." His brows furrowed as his lower lip stuck out. "I really like him, but I'm not sure he likes to _pitch_."

Stiles nodded. "It's okay . . . You never know, maybe he's been taking these lat couple of days to findhis inner dom." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Isaac blushed but chuckled softly. "You think?"

Stiles nodded. "Of course!"

Isaac shifted, his back going ram-rod straight.

"What's wrong?" Stiles whispered.

"He's here."

Stiles squeezed Isaac's hand under the table. "It'll be okay."

"Hey," Danny smiled as he sat down in front of Isaac - immediatly turning around to face the curly haired teen.

Isaac beamed brightly and leaned forward. "H - hi Danny."

Danny leaned closer. "I missed you." He whispered.

Isaac blushed before murmuring, "me too."

Stiles smiled at one of his were-friends as Isaac continued to chat with Danny. _Cute._ His smile dropped as a shiver coursed through his body and settled in his spine.

Scott leaned over from his seat next to Stiles. "Spill."

'Kanima', Stiles whispered.

Scott frowned. "He ripped it up?"

Stiles nodded as he shivered once again. A pout formed on his lips as he wrapped his arms around his waist. It was going to be a long day.

Scott heaved a sigh. He knew Jackson's ears were tweaking. He knew the were would do anything for his mate. But . . . Scott was tired of playing with weird go between with an oblivious mate and an over protective _scared_ werewolf. He sighed. It was happening again.

Stiles needed something.

It was then the routine started all over, again.

But this time, Scott took a different approach. No longer was he going to let Jackson live vicariously through him about Stiles. He was tired of looking at the love sick puppy. However, according to Isaac, Erica, and Boyd, he has the exact same look when thinking of Allison.

It became a _new_ regular occurrence. Something they had not really planned. Something fate had planned for them. Fate had set the events in motion long before any of them knew let alone could understand them. But that didn't mean they were going to stop it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Stiles' Needs  
**Type:** Romance | Mini-Series  
**Cast:** Stiles| Jackson - Stackson!  
**Note:** I do not own TeenWolf. This is Rated M for safety and because I don't want trouble. I hope you like it. Read and Review.

* * *

**Stiles Needs A Jacket**

**~.~**

Stiles shivered slightly and wrapped his arms around himself. _I need a jacket._

Scott leaned over from his seat next to Stiles. "Spill." Scott's brows furrowed. "Where's your jacket?"

'Kanima', Stiles whispered.

Scott frowned. "He ripped it up?"

Stiles nodded as he shivered once again. A pout formed on his lips as he wrapped his arms around his waist."Yeah, he did. I haven't had time to get a new one since that thing ate it." Stiles replied. A pout marred his lips. He should have stolen one of Scott's, it's not like he used them anymore. It was going to be a long day.

Scott nodded. He stood from his seat as the bell rang. "I'm gonna go see Allison." He glanced at the door. "I want to know why she was called out of Homeroom this morning. Meet you at Mr. Harrison's class?"

Stiles nodded. "Don't forget to let her give you a treat for staying in your seat and not listening in on her conversations." He quipped good natured-ly.

Scott growled playfully. He waved to Stiles as they parted ways. Scott moved down the hallway with ease. He stopped short in front of the first person he was looking for.

"What?"

"Stiles is cold." He stated before walking off once more. The second person came into view seconds later. A smile graced his lips.

"Hey babe." Allison smiled as Scott stood in front of her. "How was homeroom?"

"It would have been better if we had been together the entire time." Scott replied, the edges of his lips twitching upward in a smirk. "Why did they call for you?"

Allison shrugged. "Some silly little sucking up." She rolled her eyes. "Dad donated a lot of many to the school to help us get better computers and new books in the library."

Scott nodded and wrapped an arm around Allison's shoulders. "Well then lets get to class." His grin widened. "Let's get to class, I have a feeling you are going to want to _treat_ me tonight."

Allison arched an eyebrow. "And why do you feel like you should be getting special treatment?"

Scott shrugged and kept his smile in place. "You'll see."

...v...

Stiles shivered once more. Winter was going to kill him. He needed to buy a jacket, but to do that he needed money. Moreover, there was no possible way to explain to his dad exactly how his week old winter jacket got mauled. _Maybe I could blame it on the washer. That thing's been known to eat socks. A coat might be passable._ He snorted. No way his dad would believe that. Stiles shivered once more.

He froze as a delicious heat suddenly engulfed him. Stiles looked down. _A jacket?_ His eyes widened. It was not _just_ a jacket. It was a leather jacket. He only knew one person with a leather jacket.

_Jackson Whittemore._

His eyes widened as his head jerked up. _Wha. . .?_ Beside him sat Jackson.

A jacket-less Jackson.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." Jackson quipped.

Stiles's cheeks flared with a burning red heat. He bit his lower lip and looked down at his notebook. Slowly a smile slid onto his lips. He slipped his arms through the leather sleeves. Stiles wrapped the jacket tighter around himself. He heaved a contented sigh. Warmth.

Jackson leaned back in his chair. A smirk sat on his lips as his wolf hearing picked up on the sigh. His mate was happy, so he was happy.

A contented sigh fell from Stiles' lips. He pulled the jacket closer, if possible, and relaxed. His guard slipped, vulnerable to the world. And it was Jackson's fault.

It smelled like him. It was cool, crisp, rain; musk, thick, woodsy; and a touch of orange. Stiles brows furrowed. _Orange?_ He shook his head. _Idiot! That's you!_ His cheeks turned red once more. The three scents mixed well. His head tilted to the side in thought. _Why does Jackson smell so earthy, though? I expected more of a cologne smell. Something like Euphoria or Eternity by Calvin Kline._ Not that his current smell was bad. It was good, really good, and if Stiles breathed in deeply, a hint, _just a hint_, of Euphoria could be smelled.

Jackson glanced at the younger from the corner of his eyes. A soft deep chuckle fell from his lips as he watched Stiles lift the lapel of his jacket and sniff. Jackson shook his head before going back to texting on his phone.

_I knew he was a Euphoria by Calvin Kline type of guy_. Stiles smiled goofily and continued to breath in Jackson's scent for the rest of the class. The rest of the day.

. . .

"Is that Jackson's jacket?" Lydia questioned with a smirk as she leaned back against her seat. She giggled softly. SHe poked Jackson in the side repeatedly. "I _said_ is that Jackson's jacket?"

Jackson refused to acknowledge the strawberry blonde beside him. Refused.

Lydia pouted and continued to poke the male beside. "If you don't answer me . . . I will simply just go over there and ask him." Her lips parted in a wide _innocent_ smile. "You know I will."

Jackson groaned. "Yes!" He hissed. _Jeez!_

Lydia giggled once more. "That is so cute!" She squealed girlishly and clapped her hands.

"I know!" Allison butted in as she dropped down into the seat in front of her. She glanced at the _acting innocent_ Jackson. "So hav eyou heard Stiles whine yet?"_  
_

Lydia cocked her head to the side. "No I don't think I have why?"

Allison pouted. "He's better than me."

Lydia's eyes widened in disbelief. "No way!"

Jackson shifted in his seat. "He is." He whispered for the two girls - _only_ - to hear.

Lydia shrieked indignantly. "He cannot be better than me!"

Allison giggled.

"He is." Jackson did nothing to hide his smirk.

. . .

"Stiles?" Danny questioned as he took his seat in front of the ADHA ridden boy in Mr. Harrison's class.

"What?" Stiles asked as he smiled in greeting.

"Who's jacket is that?" Danny's brows furrowed, and he studied the jacket. It looked so familiar.

His cheeks tinged a deep dark red. "Um . . . Yeah . . ."

Danny cocked his head to the side.

Isaac chuckled and bumped shoulders with Danny. "Leave him alone - he's obviously embarrassed."

A smile broke out on Danny's lips as he realized the other was indeed embarrassed.

"Guys!" Stiles whined. His cheeks puffed out and he tried to glare. Yeah . . . He sucked at being mean. He really did.

Scott snickered as he listened to both Stiles and Jackson's conversations. Wolf hearing came in handy.

"No laughing!" Stiles jabbed his finger at Scott, still _trying_ to glare. His pout intensified as he crossed his arms on top of his desk before dropping his head onto them. He breathed in slowly. Stiles allowed Jackson's scent to envelope him and calm him.

Did he have to give the jacket back?

. . .

Stiles' shoulders sagged at the school day drew to an end. He really, _really_, didn't want to give Jackson his leather jacket back.

Was that stalkerish of him?

GAH! What was wrong with him?

He was acting like a girl!

Stiles' eyes widened. _What if Allison is right?_ A shiver coursed down his spine. _No way!_ He chewed on his lower lip. His head tilted to the side as an image of Isaac and Danny flittered through his head. _Do I want that? That exactly? Or the general that?_ "Oh my goooooooooood!" He whined softly. Stiles really wished he could cut his brain off at certain times.

"Stiles?"

Stiles jerked around to stare blankly at Scott.

"Stiles?"

"Huh?"

Scott chuckled.

Stiles frowned it was like his were-friend knew exactly what he was thinking. But werewolves couldn't read minds . . . Right?

"The bell rang. Schools out - let's go." Scott jerked his head in the direction of the door.

Stiles shoulders sagged more. Dammit. Now he had to give the jacket back. He followed Scott out of class and began searching for Jackson. He bit his lips as he pulled away from Scott and moved towards Jackson. With slow movements, Stiles removed the jacket and clutched it to his front.

"What?" Jackson questioned as he slammed the door to his locker shut.

"Here . . ." Stiles licked his lower lip. "Thank you."

Jackson snatched the jacket from Stiles out-stretched hand.

A zing traveled through both of their bodies as their fingers collided.

Stiles eyes widened while he stumbled backwards. _What was that?_

"Whatever." Jackson muttered as he shoved passed the shell shocked Stiles.

Another zing shot through Stiles. This one more intense. The feel of Jackson's body and Jackson's scent shot through him and settled directly in his gut. _What the hell was that?_


	4. Chapter Four

**Title:** Stiles' Needs  
**Type:** Romance | Mini-Series  
**Cast:** Stiles| Jackson - Stackson!  
**Note:** I do not own TeenWolf. This is Rated M for safety, and because I don't want trouble. I hope you like it. Read and Review.

Note || Please check out "What Really Happened" !

* * *

**Stiles Needs A Pass**

**~.***

Stiles groaned as he dropped his head against the steering wheel of his baby. He was hungry . . . Like full on eating a human baby - fuck you I'm a hotter Hannibal - hungry. This was so unfair. Two things a person should never be allowed to be?

Cold and Hungry.

It just wasn't right.

Not only that, but his dad was mean.

And he was sheriff, which totally made things unfair!

He couldn't even try to poison him! Or _accidently_ throw something at him. Or trip him down the stairs.

Okay . . . So he'd actually thought _a lot_ about this . . . But you couldn't really blame him. His current problem was due to his father._  
_

His father could not only ground him, take away his games, take away Scott, and his car - baby . . . He could also put him in jail for the night. A threat he would most likely keep. Which was even more highly unfair because on his current salary there was no way he could bail himself out. And Scott surely wouldn't be much help.

What made it worse . . . Each time he thought about someone to bail him out, Jackson popped into his head.

Which made no sense. None. Nada. Zip.

Stiles missed his Adderall this morning.

Yeah, he was totally blaming it on his father.

He couldn't take his Adderall on an empty stomach - it made him sick.

Hince his hyper dis-attention span. Not to mention the fact his stomach was currently putting a rabid dog - cough sourwolf Derek cough - to shame in the growling department!

A slow smile tugged as his lips as he cut the engine and opened the door. There was only one thing that was going to make this better . . . If only slightly. Stiles couldn't wait to get inside and to his locker.

It didn't really make any sense. No really . . . None.

Stiles gave a mental shrug. He didn't really want to delve to deep into it. That would make other questions rise. Like . . .

Why was Jackson being so nice?

Why did he like wearing Jackson's jacket so much?

Why did Jackson give off the slightly possessive vibe when he wore the other's jacket?

Why did he care so much?

See . . . These were questions that had _never_ crossed Stiles's mind. Nope, not one little bit.

Those would lead to other questions. Like . . .

Did he like Jackson?

What did Jackson look like shirtless?

Could he keep the leather jacket?

Why did he and Lydia break up?

See . . . Those questions were just as bad. If not, they were worse.

Stiles shut the door and hiked his bookbag higher up on his shoulder. _Grumble._ He groaned. Today was going to be long. And he was seriously beginning to rethink the _not_ attacking his father and going to jail plan.

His father, Sheriff, had taken his lunch money to.

And could you believe Stiles was going to starve to death because of a little practical joke? Something so trivial. So simple. It simply wasn't fair!

Stiles eased into the school.

It was really creepy when it was this quiet.

Oh! Did he foregt to mention the fact that he was late? Yep, totally, completely, and utterly late.

Sheriff Stilinski - he was _so_ not calling him dad - had thought it was _funny_ to turn off his alarm clock. Yeah, _oh so_ funny.

Stiles heaved a sigh and let his shoulders sag. Man! _There goes my perfect attendance record._ His head drooped as he walked towards the school off - yeah they weren't going to give him a pass.

"Hello Stiles."

A small smile slid onto his lips as he greeted the older woman - she'd been working at Beacon Hills High for a _long_ time. "I'm late . . ."

She smiled. A soft gleam filled her eyes. "Are you now?" She shook her head. "Excuse?"

_My dad - the sheriff - thought it would be funny to turn my alarm off?_ Yeah, cause that would totally go well. Stiles shook his head.

She chuckled softly. "All I can say is you've got a really cute friend."

Stiles's head cocked to the side. _Huh?_

She nodded. "A friend o fyours came by earlier. He said you were running late, but that it was his fault." Her eyes sparkled. "He was such a cutey." She winked. "As long as I get a glimpse of your cute little friend every now and then . . . You can be late, _on occation._"

Stiles brighted. _You are awesome Scott! _"Will do!"

She laughed and handed him a free pass. "Now shoo!"

Stiles beamed. Today wasn't going to be so bad!

...v...

"Whaaaaat?"

"Are you whining?" Scott grinned. Now this was a first.

"I don't whine." He growled. "Now what the hell do you want this early in the morning."

Scott glanced at the clock on the wall. "Dude? It's time to get up for school."

"Unlike you I have a porsche - not a bicycle." He paused. "Don't ever call me dude again." Jackson snapped through the phone. They might have a connection. An animal connection - meaning animalistic. Meaning they still didn't really have to tolerate each other. His gums began to throb as his eyeteeth began to lengthen. Jackson shook his head and thought of his dorky mate.

"Stiles is going to be late for school." Scott grinned. " He pulled a joke on his dad. If I know his father like I do . . . He's probably going to unplug Stiles' alarm."

Jackson's brows furrowed. "Okay . . .?"

Scott rolled his eyes. "Means go flirt with the office lady so Stiles won't be counted tardy!" The silent 'duh' tacked on at the end.

"How?"

Scott snickered. "How do you flirt?"

"No!" Jackson growled. "How is my flirting with her going to get Stiles'a free-pass?"

Scott's lips pursed. "She likes Stiles. Make it seem like it's your fault or something."

Jackson growned. "Okay! I'm going to go back to sleep now."

"It's time for school . . . And you wanna get there a little early to talk to the office lady." Scott replied before hanging up.

Jackson groaned and slammed his iphone on the nightstand. He was going to mame Scott. His brain went into over drive as Stiles filled his every thought. With a grunt Jackson sat up and flung his covers back. He needed to get ready and get to the school before it was too late.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Stiles' Needs  
**Type:** Romance | Mini-Series  
**Cast:** Stiles| Jackson - Stackson!  
**Note:** I do not own TeenWolf. This is Rated M for safety, and because I don't want trouble. I hope you like it. Read and Review.

Note || Please check out "What Really Happened" ! Please Review! Please! i am overly thankful for the followers. But Please for the love of Stackson, Somebody review!

* * *

**Stiles Needs Food**

**~.***

Stiles whined as he pushed his hand against his stomach. Fuck! He was _so_ hungry! His stomach was going to eat itself - he was skinny enough! If it got worse Child Services were bound to show up.

_Heh. _

Maybe that was what his father needed.

Stiles shook his head and dropped it down against the desk table in the classroom. He really hated history. How was history so important that it needed a full hour? Couldn't they just chock it into a thirty minute process of boring-ness?

That would leave an extra thirty minutes for lunch.

Lunch.

Food.

Fuck.

Stile bit his lower lip once more and whined in the back of his throat.

"Sitles?" Isaac whispered with furrowed brows.

Stiles shifted, keeping his head against the desk as he stared at Isaac.

"What's wrong?"

'Starving!' Stiles mouthed.

Isaac nodded slowly before turning back to his work.

Stiles groaned softly and wrapped his arms around his stomach. It was starting to eat itself. _So_ not good.

Ring. Ring.

"What's up with you?" Scott questioned with furrowed brows. "You never put your head down during History. Though it isn't the funnest class . . . Still."

Stilles rolled his eyes. "I do better through osmosis."

"Ha." Scott replied.

Stiles grinned at his long time friend and hiked his book bag higher up on his shoulder. "I didn't get to breakfast."

"Cause you were running late." Scott easily summarized. "You should've made sure your alarm was set."

Stiles scowled. _It was set. Daddy-o 'un'set it._ He huffed lightly. "Not my fault."

Scott's brows furrowed more. "Huh?"

"Dad unplugged my alarm." Stiles all but growled out. Not that it was as impressive as Scott's growl. But you can't blame him for that - he's human.

Scott didn't try to fight the smile forming on his lips. "What did you do?"

"How is it my fault!" Stiles squawked.

"You had to do something." Scott shrugged.

Stiles glared. "You suck!"

"Allison said I was good." Scott smirked at causing the geeky teen into speechless-ness. It was a first - Scott causing it at least.

Stiles stuttered before groaning. "I want somebody!"

Scott snickered. _You have someone._

Ring. Ring.

Stiles waved at Scott as they turned in opposite directions. "See you at lunch!" Stiles called out without turning back.

. . .

Stiles pouted as he sat at their usual lunch table. He was so going to get his dad back. _No greasy pizza tonight Pops. _If his dad thought it was funny to unplug the alarm clock - simply because he had to eat turkey sausage instead of _real_ sausage, fine, no pizza - just salad. Deal with that!

The anger simmered.

Salad and veggies.

The veggies were because he had missed breakfast.

Stiles nodded to himself. Internally reminding himself to grab a large fry from checkers - if he could get money from Scott. before he went home. No way would he be full on salad alone. But he'd sure as hell make sure it looked like he was - that way his father would suffer through it. Wouldn't want to look week.

A pout marred his lips. Dammit! His hunger was getting worse. And the cafeteria had curly fries with CHEESE! Not to mention the enticing smell of pepperoni pizza.

"Stiles what's wrong?" Scott questioned with a frown marring his lips. It was rare that he got to see Stiles internally fight with himself - the teen was usually talking out loud.

"I forgot my lunch at the house since I was running_ late_." _More like my dad 'let' me forget. Grr. _Stiles grumbled.

Scott smirked. The other's emphasis on 'late' gave away exactly why he had no lunch or breakfast.

Stiles glared up at his friend. This was a serious matter. "This is serious!" He voiced. "I could die of starvation!" He exclaimed nearing hunger hysteria.

Scott chuckled softly. He kissed Allison on the side of the forehead and stood. "I'm going to go get a drink". He moved through the crowd with a grace most humans lacked. He grabbed a tray and moved towards the entrance.

"What?"

"He forgot his lunch." Scott left the tray in the other's hands before going to grab his drink.

"What does he like?" Jackson muttered while standing beside Scott at the fountain drink machine.

He shrugged slightly while placing a sprint on Jackson's tray. "Fries, pizza, tots . . . Stiles eats - enough said.

Jackson nodded and moved his way towards the food line.

...v...

Stiles smirked and crammed the fry into his mouth. A cheeky grin sat on his lips as Allison pouted playfully. His eyes slid close as he moaned. Such greasy goodness. _Haha! I get to eat grease and you're gonna eat salad - serves you right dad!_

"No stealing my fries."

Stiles gasped. "You'd let your boyfriend's best friend starve!?" His eyes wide in horror.

Allison rolled her eyes. "Dork."

Stiles smirked. "At least I don't make out with dogs." He grinned wickedly. "You got some drool on your shoulder."

Allison glared playfully, though she couldn't stop the blush forming on her cheeks. _You don't make out with dogs . . . yet Stiles, yet._

Stiles laughed. "So are you going to shar-" He stopped talking when a tray full of food was placed in front of him. He looked to his left as a chair was pulled out.

_Jackson Whittemore._

Allison hid her smirk by taking a bite of her fries.

Stiles frowned and looked down at the plate in front of him - unsure of what to do. He knew what he wanted. Cheesy curly fries. Pepperoni pizza. Mac n' cheese. A dear sweet Jesus, he'd even managed to snag a bowl of green-beans. But. . .

Jackson rolled his eyes and leaned closer. He pulled one of the two carts with fries off the tray. "Eat," Jackson murmured in Stiles' ear. He breathed in deeply before edging back. _Mmm. So good. _His gums hurt as his eye-teeth tried to lengthen. Jackson grounded himself by listening to Stiles slowing heartbeat.

His ears turned red as Jackson's warm minty breath slid over him. His hand moved on its own accord - his body listened to Jackson whether he wanted to or not. He grabbed a couple french fries and shoved them into his mouth. Stiles moaned in the back of his throat - food, such yummy food. He continued to eat while unconsciously shifting closer to the boy.

Jackson hid his smile as he sipped at his sprite. He edged his seat a tiny bit closer and settled on ignoring the smiling Scott.


	6. Chapter Six

**Title:** Stiles' Needs  
**Type:** Romance | Mini-Series  
**Cast:** Stiles| Jackson - Stackson!  
**Note:** I do not own TeenWolf. This is Rated M for safety, and because I don't want trouble. I hope you like it. Read and Review.

Note || Please Review! Please! i am overly thankful for the followers. But Please for the love of Stackson, Somebody review! 107 SUBBIES! OMGAH!

* * *

**Stiles Needs A Nurse**

**!_!**

And that was how it continued. Scott would find out that Stiles needed something or other. And like the good friend he was - he made Jackson do or get it. Not that anyone was complaining about it. Well . . . Maybe Stiles was. But that was only because of the utter confusion that coiled in his stomach. Before his Junior Year - Stiles could literally count on two fingers how many times Jackson had been kind to him.

And if we were going to be truthful . . .

Stiles only needed one of the two fingers.

But, we will digress for now.

_Buzz._

Scott shift and let his warm fingers skim up Allison's spine. A wicked smile split his swollen lips as she shivered and pushed against his chest with hers.

_Buzz._

He sighed into the kiss before pulling her close, making her straddle him. He wanted her closer. Scott growled as she bit at his lower lip. He shifted, doing his best to divert his attention away from the vibrating phone in his front cargo shorts pocket.

_Buzz._

"Dammit!" Scott cursed while he pulled away from Allison.

She frowned. "Scott?" Her big brown eyes widened as she waited.

_Buzz._

Scott frowned at his phone buzzed once more. "Hold on Allin." He leaned away from his girlfriend and pulled his phone from his front pocket.

_Hey, I'm not __gona __make it. I'm sick__  
__-_ **Stylin**

"Stiles is texting me." Scott answered her unasked question. His lips pursed as he glanced at the clock. "We need to stop anyway - we are cutting it a little close with school."

Allison giggled and nodded.

He smiled despite their impending tardiness and scrolled through the text messages Stiles had sent while Allison re-a-situated herself in the passenger seat.

_I feel like a vampire in the sun  
**- Stylin**_

_Or a were phasing the first time  
**- Stilyn**_

_Or like sum1 dragged me chained  
bhind a 18wheelr up a rocky mountain  
**- Stylin**_

Scott grimaced at the other's description. "Hey!" He exclaimed with a smile as Allison giggled after throwing his shirt at him.

"What?" She blinked innocently. "It will look even more obvious if we show up with a you shirtless."

Scott chuckled and pressed send before pulling the shirt over his head.

_That bad? Wnt sum1 2 com visit?_  
_-_ **_Were-Scott_**

_Sure, dad __wnt __b __hom __2nite. Gona  
__gt __bored._  
_- _**_Stylin_**

"Everything okay?" Allison questioned as she squeezed his thigh. A frowned formed on her pink lips as she tilted her head at him in front of the stop light.

"Stiles isn't feeling well." Scott replied.

Allison smirked. "Is that so?" She giggled. "You gonna text Jackson?" Her eyes filled to the brim with mischief. Her lips curled upward into a smile.

Scott chuckled. "Should I?"

Allison nodded. "I think it's for the best. Making a wolf go a whole day or two without seeing his mate has got to be torture."

Scott grinned and squeezed her hand before twining their fingers and pulling their hands up to his lips for a chaste kiss. "Making us go an hour without seeing our mates is torture."

Allison smiled lovingly and squeezed Scott's hand. "Call him."

Scott nodded and lifted the phone to his ear. "Already am."

Ring. Ring.

"What?" Jackson snapped.

"He's sick," he trailed off. His lips pursed as he thought of the best way to explain a sick Stiles. "He gets clingy and very childlike - needing affection and comforting - when he's sick." Scott supplied before hanging up.

...v...

Stiles groaned. He wrapped the blanket around his sensitive skin - nothing, but the blanket and boxers covering his body, anything else was too much. Stiles ached: his body, head, and throat.

Knock. Knock.

If he'd had known texting Scott to skip school and spend the day with him meant having to move around - Stiles wouldn't have texted him. "You know where the key is! Why didn't you use it Sco-" It hurt to talk. Stiles' face scrunched in pain before widening in disbelief.

"I'm not Scott."

_Jackson Whittemore._

"Y - yeah . . . I can see that J - Jackson." Stiles sniffled lightly. He grasped the door frame as another dizzy spell circled him. Crap.

Jackson stepped closer and put a steady hand on Stiles's shoulder. "You should be in bed."

"I was!" He cried out indignantly before whimpering in pain.

He hated being sick. It was never just a little cold when he got sick. It was a full blown flu when he got a sick. Every time.

Jackson frowned and weaseled his way inside before closing the door. He gently wrapped his hand around Stiles through the blanket the other wore. "Come on."

Stiles said nothing as the taller led him inside. "Upstairs to the left," was the only notion he gave the lacrosse player of the direction the sick boy wanted to go in.

Jackson frowned as the boy stumbled at the foot of the stairs. He heaved a small sigh before drawing the boy closer and lifting him. Jackson carried the skinny boy bridal style up to his room.

Stiles whimpered and clung to the taller. "I don't feel good." He whispered against Jackson's neck. Stiles sniffled softly and nuzzled against the taller. This was the most comfortable he'd been since last night.

Jackson purred in the back of his throat, trying to soothe his mate. The wolf did not like Stiles being sick. Not one bit.

Stiles groaned as Jackson slid the covers over his sensitive skin after placing him in bed. "It hurts," he whimpered softly.

Jackson cooed softly,"Rest, I'm going to go make some soup," while letting the back of his hand caress Stiles' cheek.

Stiles nodded sleepily. "Okay," was his breathy reply. Now that he was horizontal, the pain wasn't as intense as before.

Jackson returned an hour later with a steaming bowl of chicken noodle soup – Progresso Rich and Hearty. He placed it on the nightstand, before leaning over Stiles. "Stiles," he whispered softly. Jackson frowned when he received no response from the other. "Stiles?" He raised his voice. Nothing. "Baby?" He tried a different tactic.

Jackson had seen Scott do it with Allison, it seemed to work for him. . .

"Hmm?" Stiles hummed in question. He blinked slowly, he didn't really want to wake up but the voice was alluring - more so than sleeping.

Jackson could not stop the shit-eating grin that slid onto his lips. So Stiles liked being called baby? He would remember that.

Stiles whimpered softly as the sheets wrapped around him, irritating his sensitive skin.

The bed dipped as Jackson sat on the edge. He caressed Stiles' back with care, running his hand up and down the other's spine. He slowly pulled the covers as not to irritate the boy. A soft smile slid onto his lips as he was greeted with a red-nosed pale-skinned boy. "Baby, can you sit up?" Jackson questioned gently.

Stiles shifted and tried to lift himself up. His nose scrunched as he whined. "No, my head hurts too much." The effects of not wearing a jacket, not taking medicine when recommended, and not sleeping good was taking its toll on his body. Stiles whimpered once more as he tried to move. He felt miserable. "I can't."

Jackson nodded. "You want me to help you baby?" He pushed the covers back more as Stiles nodded – exposing his body to the cold. Jackson slid in next to him before gently lifting Stiles's upper body. He placed Stiles' back against his chest. Jackson pulled him up a little more and closer as they both leaned back against the small stack of pillows Stiles had once been sleeping under. He grabbed the tray; he placed it on the lanky boy's lap. With his help, the younger boy began to eat.

Stiles' whined once more as he swallowed the icky medicine Jackson was making him take. 'It is for your own good' - Stiles didn't believe him.

Once the bowl was finished, medicine taken, and the tray shifted to the nightstand; Jackson laid back against the propped up pillows. He pulled Stiles back with him. He bent his legs upward at the knees – helping to keep Stiles cradled in a safe position. Jackson wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders. "Sleep."

Stiles nodded. With slow, but deliberate, movements, Stiles twisted around until his left cheek could rest easily against Jackosn's chest. The slow and steady rhythm of Jackson's heartbeat began to lull him into a hazy sleep. Slowly his arms curl around Jackson's waist as Stiles heaved a sigh and let go of the waking world.

Some time later, Stiles groaned as the warm heat he was laying on left him. "Jacks. . ."

"I got to get home; Mom and Dad will be there in 15 minutes." Jackson answered.

Not true.

Derek had scheduled a meeting. Not to mention he needed to wolf-out and run a little before his wolf did something.

Jackson moved back towards the bed and leaned over. He pressed his soft lips to Stiles' forehead. "I'm leaving this with you. I want you to wear it." He eyed the boy. "Stiles?"

Stiles looked down. His hands grasped the buttery material between his fingers. Leather. It was Jackson's leather jacket.

"Baby!" Jackson snapped.

"Woa?" Stiles shook his head slightly. "Y - yea . . . I'll wear your jacket."

Jackson smiled. "Good, Scott should be by sometime later." He leaned forward and placed a small feather light kiss on Stiles' forehead. "Sleep well baby."

Stiles nodded and pulled the jacket over his head and breathed in. His eyes closed as he succumbed to sleep once more. It was his new favorite smell. Even with his stuffed nosed, Stiles could still clearly smell it. The scent was perfect. It was Jackson. Pine, rain, and Euphoria. _Did he call me ba- . . . _His eyes slid shut as he succumbed to sleep, once again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Stiles' Needs  
**Type:** Romance | Mini-Series  
**Cast:** Stiles| Jackson - Stackson!  
**Note:** I do not own TeenWolf. This is Rated M for safety, and because I don't want trouble. I hope you like it. Read and Review.

Note || Please Review! Please! i am overly thankful for the followers. But Please for the love of Stackson, Somebody review! SWEET BABY JESUS! 143 SUBBIES! OMGAH! THANK YOU!

Note || **Don'tBreakMyHeartAgain** || This is for you . . . In a way. EnJOY! And more to come.

NOTE || I think I wanna start a Stisaac fic . . .? Should I? It'll be about three maybe four chapters in all. Heavy smut included.

| Yes ? |

| No ? |

| Preview ? |

Vote! Vote! Vote!

* * *

**Stiles Needs Understanding**

. . .

Stiles groaned as his alarm went off. He didn't really want to get out of the bed. It was warm and cozy. And dammit! He felt lazy. Not to mention the fact sleep seemed to be evading him as of late.

He was blaming Jackson.

The damn lacrosse player had been running through his mind all night.

_I wonder if his feet her. Heh._ Stiles snorted at his own pun. The Pun Police were going to find and arrest him.

Stiles was to pretty to go to jail. He'd seen Horrible Bosses. It was all about weakness. He'd be raped the most. That just wasn't good.

Stiles shook his head. It was time to get up and take an Adderall.

"STILES!"

"I'm up!" Stiles called from his bedroom.

"Get out of bed!"

Stiles chuckled. "I am!"

"I don't believe you!" His father yelled out, laughter clouding his voice.

Stiles grinned and made a show of stomping his feet on his bedroom flooring. "Good?"

"We good!"

"I BETTER BE SMELLING TURKEY BACON!" Stiles yelled back. His stomach growled in acknowledgement. So he was hungry? _I guess thinking can make a person really, really hungry._

. .

Stiles heaved a small sigh as he dropped into the chair across from his father at the kitchen table.

"Morning son."

Stiles grimaced out a smile.

"Still not sleeping?"

He shrugged. "I can't really tell. It's more of REM sleep than anything." His lips pursed as he poked at the turkey bacon.

Sheriff Stilinski grunted softly while chewing on the _fake_ bacon. "Should we take you to the doctor?"

_More like I need to go see Deaton._ "It's nothing." Stiles shrugged. "I'm go ahead and go."

"You sure?" His father question. Worry evident in his brown orbs.

Stiles nodded. "Yeah. I have to walk, so I'd better start now."

Sheriff Stilinski chuckled. "I told you to save up and buy winter tires instead of the video game."

Stiles humphed softly and stood. "Later pops."

. . .

Stiles wrapped the leather jacket tighter around his body and pressed play on the 4th Gen I-pod. His head bobbed lightly while he tucked his hands into the pockets on the leather jacket. His book bag was one strapped - because two strapped was _un_cool.

A shiver coursed up his spine.

Stiles shook it off and took a deep breath. His eyes became hooded as his forefront mind took a back seat and his thoughts began to wander.

_Alive_ by Adelita's Way flowed through the Apple headphones that graced his ears.

His lips mouthed along with the words.

His heart siezed as an image of Jackson popped into his head. Quickly Stiles shooked his head. _No!_ His brows furrowed in consentration. He didn't like Jackson. And he most definitely didn't like him in _that_ way.

He couldn't.

He wouldn't.

Stiles shook his head. He needed to focus. Or in this case . . . Focus on _anything_ but Jackson.

This was going to be hard considering he was wearing his jacket. Really hard.

. . .

"Hey man!" Scott grinned. Slowly his smile slipped from his lips. "What's wrong?"

Stiles shrugged. "Nothing."

His brows furrowed, puppy look coming out into focus. "Stiles?"

"It's nothing." Stile shook his head. "Really. Let's just get to class."

Scott frowned.

Allison beamed brightly as she caught up to the pair. However, it fell at the atmosphere that seemed to over come the two. Her brows furrowed as she looked to Scott for an answer.

Scott shrugged.

Allison glanced over at Stiles. Her frown deepened. She surged forward and linked elbows with the geeky teen. "Hey," her voice was soft and kind. "How was your morning?"

"Normal." Stiles replied.

Her frown deeped. Stiles wasn't a one word answer type of guy. His ADHD didn't allow it. It just wasn't . . . It just wasn't Stiles. And Stiles has to be Stiles, because without Stiles . . . Nothing is really all that comical.

Stiles heaved a small sigh. "I have to stop by my locker." He let go of Allison and changed his course.

Allison watched him go before turning to Scott. "You have to talk to Jackson!"

Scott shook his head. "We can't get in between them."

"What!" She shrieked softly. "Look at him. He needs someone to hold him!" She pointed in the direction Stiles had gone. "The reason he is like that is because he's confused about Jackson."

Scott nodded. "I know, but this is between them and Jackson. If we tell Jackson - he'll be even more stubborn. If we tell Stiles - he'll run." Scott gave his girlfriend a dry smile.

Allison huffed and crossed her arms. "Then he better at least make him smile."

Scott chuckled and wrapped his arm around Allison's shoulders. "Let's get to class."

. . .

Stiles let out a slow saddening sigh and sagged lower in his free class. He had one earbud in. Stiles couldn't stop listening to the same couple of songs over and over. And truthfully, they were sad songs, which wasn't making it any better.

_Alive_ and _Good Enough_ by Adelita's Way.

_As the World Falls Down_ by David Bowie.

Gah!

_Could I be listening to sadder songs?_ Stiles shook his head and reached over for his notebook. Pulling out a mechanical pencil, he began to doodle. HIs eyes wideend as he realized Jackson's name was the current _doodle_ he was working on. With quick movements, Stiles covered the doodle up.

What in the world was wrong with him.

"Feeling any better honey?"

Stiles lifted his head. Eyes blurry.

"Oh! Sweetheart." She cooed gently. Her hand rubbed soothing circles on his back. "Here is a pass for the next two classes." She smiled soothingly. "That will keep you in here through lunch. You can eat in here." She offered. "Or if you feel up to it - eat lunch in the cafeteria. But after that you have to go to class." Her smile widened. "And here is a pass for PE." She chuckled slightly. "I expect you to bring your cute little friend to visit me."

"Thank you Mrs. Hammock." Stiles grinned slightly while taking the passes.

The elderly lady smiled. "Get to feeling better. Stiles is meant to laugh, smile, and be all around bubbly. I see none of that - that makes me very unhappy."

Stiles nodded once more and watched as she walked off. His head plopped back down against his arms as Jackson filled his mind. This was getting unreasonable.

The confusion was getting worse.

Stiles groaned and shoved his face deeper into his arms that rested on the table.

Maybe he was getting sick?

Stiles held in a snort. Yeah, sickness. That was the reason Jackson was starting to plague his every thought. In and out of reality.

Jackson. Jackson. Jackson. Jackson. Jackson. Jackson. Jackson. Jackson. Jackson. Jackson. Jackson. Jackson. Jackson. Jackson. Jackson. Jackson. Jackson.

Stiles shook his head. This was becoming ridiculous. There was absolutely no need for this.

Did he want Jackson?

The way Danny seemed to be all over Isaac?

Stiles bit his lower lip. His hands rubbed over his buzzed hair. At this moment he wished it was longer so he could yank the strands. Stiles didn't like feeling like this. He didn't like the knowledge that he was out of controll. He didn't like feeling confused.

Stiles swallowed hard.

Why was he feeling like this . . .

And towards Jackson.

. . .

Stiles looked up at the clock. It was almost lunch time.

He didn't really want to go to lunch though. Jackson would be there.

"Hey . . ."

Stiles looked up. A slight smile covered his lips.

"You okay?"

His smile grew. He'd always liked Isaac. Stiles shrugged. "I'm not really sure."

Isaac frowned and sat across from the other. His arms crossed on the table before lowering his head down on top of them. "Wanna talk about it?"

His lips pursed. "I'm confused." His brows furrowed as his lips puckered. "I don't like being confused." Stiles tilted his head to the side. "I . . ." An image of Jackson filled his mind.

Isaac reached out and linked hands with Stiles. "It's okay."

"I think I like Jackson." Stiels blurted out. His cheeks reddened. "But . . ." His brows furrowed in consentration as he tried to locate his quivering emotions. It wasn't working.

Isaac squeezed Stiles' hand. "Okay, you like Jackson. What's wrong with that?" He smiled. "It took me a little while to get use to him, but I like too."

"No." Stiles shook his head. "I _like_ Jackson." His voice was tiny, miniscule.

Isaac's eyes widened. "Oh . . . I didn't know you . . ."

Stiles whimpered softly and shook his head. "I'm not . . . I don't . . .I wasn't . . . Not . . ." HIs words came out jumbled and discombobulated.

"Breathe." Isaac cooed softly.

Stiles let out a small breath, his voice catching in the back of his throat. "I . . ." His eyes clouded over in confusion. "I don't understand."

"It'll be okay." Isaac comforted. "Have you thought about talking to Jackson?"

Stiles snorted. "Yeah, cause that would go well."

Isaac chuckled. "You never know. At least not until you try."

"No, I'm not taking that chance." Stiles rolled his eyes. "Contrary to creature belief. . . I like my face the way it is."

Isaac laughed once more. "Well, what are you going to do?"

Stiles whined. "I don't know what to do." His shoulders sagged. "I really don't know what to do."

"It'll be okay. You'll figure it out." Isaac smiled softly. "Do you want to eat with me and Danny?"

Stiles tilted his head to the side.

"We aren't eating in the cafeteria."

Stiles shook his head. "I dont want to intrude."

Isaac grinned and stood as the bell rang. "To late, you're coming."

. . .

Stiles smiled shyly as Danny looked at him. "I told him I didn't want to intrude."

Danny smiled. "There's a reason he dragged you here. You can stay."

Stiles nodded and slowly sat.

"Thank you," Isaac whispered while leaning in to peck Danny on the cheek.

Danny beamed and wrapped an arm around Isaac, dragging him closer. "So what'cha bring?"

Isaac brightened. "I brought Nacho Bake."

"What!" Stiles shrieked. He pointed back and forth between Isaac and Danny. His hand landed on Danny while his eyes narrowed playfully. "You are the reason the fire department came to the house?"

Danny's eyes widened. "What?"

Stiles snorted. "Who do you think taught him to cook that?" Stiles smilled sweetly.

Isaac blushed while laughing nervously.

Danny swooned. "You learned how to cook for me?"

"y - yeah." Isaac stuttered out cutely while blushing.

Danny chuckled. "I like that," he murmured while nuzzling Isaac's cheek.

Isaac's blush deepened.

Stiles stared, frozen. The scene before him changed.

Stiles and Jackson.

The ADHD ridden boy watched as the imaginary scene unfolded. He was wrapped up in Jackson's embrace. He watched, skin tingling, as Jackson leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"STILES!"

Stiles jumped, eyes opening wide and blinking profusely. Where did the dream go?

"You okay?" Isaac questioned.

"Huh?" was the most intelligent reply the other could come up with. What happened? Why was he thinking about Jackson that way? Why did Jackson palgue his every thought?

And more importantly . . . Was he gay?

Or gay for Jackson?

And most importantly . . . Was Jackson gay?


	8. Chapter Eight

**Title:** Stiles' Needs  
**Type:** Romance | Mini-Series  
**Cast:** Stiles| Jackson - Stackson!  
**Note:** I do not own TeenWolf. This is Rated M for safety, and because I don't want trouble. I hope you like it. Read and Review.

**NOTE** || I think I wanna start a Stisaac fic . . .? Should I? It'll be about three maybe four chapters in all. Heavy smut included.

| **Preview **| Jealous Werewolf Lovers

Stiles snorted and rolled his hips. "Is that really what you want to think about?" A smirk adorned his bow shaped lips as the elder reacted the way he wanted.

Isaac groaned. He pushed himself forward and squished Stiles in between him and the camaro. His head lowered to the younger's neck. His plump lips separated as his tongue peaked out. "Should I fuck you against the car? Or make you wait as punishment for dancing with him?"

Stiles arched in sensitivity - giving the elder more room. A whimper fell from his lips. He'd always been one for dirty talk.

Isaac's teeth grazed against Stiles' ivory colored skin littered with tiny - adorable - moles. He nipped softly before biting harshly.

Stiles yelped and arched. His arms and legs tightened around the elder reflexively.

"Well?" Isaac asked, continuing his ministrations as he waited for an answer.

* * *

**Stiles Needs Help**

. . .

Stiles dropped into his assigned chair in History I and waited.

"Stiles?" Scott questioned with furrowed brows. "You okay?" Worry clouded his vision.

His thoughts turned back to Danny and Isaac. "Not sure . . ." He glanced at his concerned friend. "But I will be." He pointed to his still slightly red nose. "I'm still kinda sick, that's all."

Scott nodded slowly. He didn't really believe him. He could settle with that . . . For now. "You ready for P.E.?" He grinned. "Coach is pulling us out of regular P.E. so we can practice." His head tilted to the side ever so slightly. "Though I think they talked about switching up P.E. and Chemistry."

Stiles nodded. He already knew that. "Yeah, the teacher as an assignment with chemicals and it has to be done outside." He grinned as he shuffled through his book bag. "But that doesn't matter."

"Why?" Scott's brows furrowed in confusion

Stiles held out the small piece of paper Mrs. Hammock had given him.

"What! That's no fair!" Scott whined.

"Yeah, He totally whines better than you." Lydia butted in while taking her seat in front of Stiles.

Scott pouted.

Allison giggled while taking her seat in front of him.

Stiles tensed as Jackson walked into the room. Though it lessened as Isaac took the seat in behind him - Danny sitting behind Scott.

Erica grinned while sitting behind Isaac. "Stiles it the _Queen_ of Whine."

It was Stiles turn to pout. "Uncalled for!" He replied, but for some unknown - or reason Stiles didn't really want to delve into - reason, Stiles couldn't pull his eyes away from Jackson.

In between lunch and walking to his locker to grab his books, Stiles had come to the realization that he needed to talk with Danny. Danny was going to be the best choice. He was human. Didn't know what Isaac was. And he was gay. Danny was the best choice.

. . .

"Hey man!" Scott grinned as he sat down on the bench beside Stiles. "It still sucks that you've got a free pass." He studied his friend. "But I'm glad you do . . . It's still cold out here, we don't need you getting sicker than you are."

Stiles grinned absent-mindedly. "Sure."

Scott frowned. "You okay?" He'd been worried since that morning. However, when Stiles didn't come barreling through the doors from the smell of curly fries - Scott had gone into Hyper-Worried drive. Something was wrong with his best friend. And it killed him that he most likely knew the reason, however, couldnt tell him or fix it. The not fixing part sucked. He wanted Stiles to be happy. Happy like he was with Allison. If only Jackson would get off his ass.

"I'm fine." Stiles replied for the umpteenth time.

"What are you doing?" Scott tried a different tactic.

Stiles pursed his lips and cocked his head to the side. He pulled the jacket tighter around him and shrugged. "Thinking." His body shivered slightly. A groan fell from his lips.

Scott snorted. "Stop, that's never a good thing." He grinned as Stiles' full attention was put on him.

The other boy glared at his werewolf friend. "Harhar," was his sarcastic reply. He sniffled once more. Couldn't he just breath through his nose? Once?

Scott smiled cheesily. "So what is it?"

Stiles stared at the one thing he couldn't take his eyes off of. Or, he should say, the one _person_ he couldn't take his eyes off of. Or his mind. Yeah, his mind definitely wouldn't walk away from said _person_. He licked his lower lip before chewing on it. Something was seriously off. Stiles heaved a sigh a burrowed deeper into the leather jacket. His nose pushed against the side of the right collar.

He'd have to give the jacket back soon. Think up some excuse. That jacket was starting to smell less and less like Jackson. Stiles didn't like that. It didn't help that he cold barely breathe, but not being able to smell Jackson's intoxicating scent was just not going to work.

And that was another thing. Stiles was obsessed with the elder's smell which just made everything moe complicated. It was hard to focus with that intoxicating smell. So very hard. All Stiles could focus on was Jackson. That made things even more confusing - why couldn't he focus on anything besides Jackson?

_Jackson Whittemore._

His heart skipped a beat as he stared at the popular jock. Stiles bit his lower lip in contemplation. His head tilted to the side. "Do you think Jackson is gay?" Stiles' lips pursed momentarily before parting so he could breathe. Stiles' eyes narrowed in concentration.

Scott coughed, hiding his smirk as Jackson faltered out on the field. "Why do you ask?"

Stiles shrugged. "He's . . . being nice?" His brows furrowed, while his lips pursed in a pout. Stiles licked his lips and tilted his head to the other side, letting his eyes run up and down the lacrosse captain's taut body.

Jackson was practicing. So were all of the first string players. And some of the second string too. They were playing a game. Against each other - practice game - pep game of sorts, gearing up for the game that was tomorrow night.

Did Stiles forget to mention first string players were skins?

Yep, Coach said it was so he could tell the teams apart. That's right. That and if they couldn't stand the cold, they weren't worthy of being on the team.

Jackson.

_Shirtless_.

It's really cold. Each player stood straight as they waited for the whistle to blow and the game to begin.

_I wonder if anything else would stand at attention in this co-_

Stiles groaned. But he couldnt' tear his eyes away of the shirtless hottie.

A really good, tanned, taut, sweaty, smol-

**OFF TOPIC**

Stiles shook his head. All of the images in his head jumbled, derailing - the train of images - in direction, and hopefully no longer heading south - north, east, west . . . anywhere but _south_.

"Something wrong with Jackson being nice?" Scott questioned. He sent a fleeting side glance at his friend. "Does it matter?"

He heaved a sigh. "I'm just over analyzing, again." His dark brown eyes widened as Stiles watched Jackson pick up the water bottle. _No! Don't you dare!_ Stiles silently threatened the taller. He groaned as Jackson took a big gulp before letting the rest of the water run down his overly heated body. Stiles squeezed his eyes shut and shifted in his seat - the train of images had jumped tracks and were once again heading south. "Oh my Gooood~!" [type in the address without spaces youtube . com watch?v=JIXhkGH1Uxm "Oh My God - Stiles" || clarity isn't that amazing but its still good cause Stiles is being Stiles | I like 0:43 and 0:49]

Scott frowned. His head jerked towards the field to see a smirking Jackson.

Stiles groaned and shook his head once more.

'Stop it! He'll turn into calculating Stiles if you show off.' Scott whispered. To low for Stiles to hear, but perfect for Jackson.

The geek boy continued to watch the first string practice. His lips pursed, brows puckered as he stared at Jackson. "He's holding back." He murmured softly.

"Who is?" Scott inquired.

"Jackson." Stiles' brows furrowed deeply as he watched. "There!" He exclaimed. "He's holding himself back. And that move is impossible to do." His head tilted to the side. "Well impossible for a human. I bet you can do that." His lips pursed. Something was off.

Scott swallowed. _You just need to tell him already Jackson! This is getting ridiculous!_ "No it isn't. Jackson's the one that taught me that."

Stiles' whirled around to face his were-friend. "Why are you lying?" His dark brown eyes shimmered as he turned calculating.

_Shit._ Scott groaned inwardly, while doing his best to stay calm. This wasn't going according to plan.

"Hey guys!"

Scott visibly relaxed. _Thank you Allison!_

Stiles continued to glare. "You're keeping something from me." He completely ignored the perky brunette. "Why?"

"No I'm not!" Scott replied. "Hey Allison, what are you doing?"

She shrugged. "I finished early. I thought I'd come visit before our next class." Her brown eyes smiled happily. "How are you Stiles?"

Stiles stood from the bench. "I'd be a whole lot better if Scott would stop lyi - whatever." He turned on his heels and headed for the coach.

"What happened?" Allison questioned in mild horror.

"What do you think?" Scott floundered. "I told Jackson I lie to him." He grumbled under his breath.

. . .

"Hey Danny. . ." Stiles trailed off slowly. It was free period - actual free period, not I don't feel good so I'm going to hide in the library free period - and he didn't feel like spending it with a lying were-friend.

"What?" Danny questioned as he looked up from his Bio 2 book. He smiled slightly. "Hey, thanks for helping Isaac out." Danny's smile turned dopey. "He was very proud of himself."

Stiles grinned. "It was no trouble."

Danny smiled and offered the seat next to him for the other. "What'cha need?"

Stiles bit his lower lip before dropping into the open seat beside the taller. "How did you know you were gay?" He blurted out quietly. His dark eyes shifted around the library. This was more important that knowing what Scott was hiding - though he would find that out too . . . just later.

Danny's eyes widened. "Wha. . .?" At a complete loss for words. Out of all the questions Stiles could have asked, that one was not on the table. Or at least it hadn't been, not until now, that is.

Stiles groaned and dropped his head onto his folded arms - breathing in the scent of Jackson's jacket. "Don't make me repeat it." His cheeks burned brightly. This was freaking embarrassing "Oh my god." he whined under his breath.

Danny chuckled at the others antics. "May I ask who has caught your eye?" His eyes glinted playfully. "Isaac?" He laughed at the look he received. "what?" Everyone has to be open for three-ways."

Stiles spluttered cutely.

Danny laughed, cheeks tingeing red as the librarian shushed him. He bobbed his head in apology.

Stiles giggled softly.

"Come on," Danny egged softly. "Who is it?"

Stiles shook his head. No way in hell was he ready to say it out loud. Not yet. He wasn't even sure if what he was feeling meant he was feeling what he was really feeling. Or was he thinking he was feeling something he wasn't really feeling, when he was really feeling something else. Or were his feelings all jumbled cause he really was feeling it.

Stiles shook his head. He was thinking to much.

The taller laughed, he knew that look. "How does _she_ make you feel?" Danny questioned. He'd come back around to the first one later.

"I don't know." Stiles groaned as he lifted his head. "Happy, my heart does this weird thing when I think about _her._" The blush slid over his neck moving in all directions. "I go crazy when I smell _her perfume._"

Danny smiled as the other caught on. He knew that one too, he loved Isaac's scent. "That all _she _makes you feel?"

Stiles spazzed. "I can't tell. I thought _she _hated me, but lately. . ." He shook his head. "I can't tell." His brows furrowed. Nothing was making sense. Stiles didn't like that.

"But what do you _feel_?" Danny questioned once more.

His brows furrowed. "Whole." He bit his lower lip after licking them. It was scary, but it was true. It had been so long since he had last woken up in his own house with a smile. But when he dreamed about _him_ a smile always graced his lips.

Danny cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

Stiles pursed his lips after licking them. He chewed on the inside of his cheek. He hadn't even really told Scott about this.

Danny smiled softly. "You can tell me Stiles."

"Things haven't really been all that whole since mom. I've always felt like something was missing." HIs lips pursed as he looked down at the table.

He licked his lower lip. "But with _her_ . . ."

"Ah, _she _makes you feel happy." Danny smiled. His eyes clouded over as Isaac filled mind. "I know that feeling all to well. Isaac does that."

"He does?" Stiles questioned, hungry to understand exactly what he was feeling and why.

Danny nodded.

Stiles nodded. "I've never felt this happy." He smiled as an image of Jackson appeared in his mind. His smiled widened - a dopey smile.

Danny chuckled. "You're in love." He shook his head. "That look on your face. Hands down. You're love."

Stiles licked his lips. "I think so to." He smiled goofily and giggled.

The taller pursed his lips. "Can I ask who?"

Stiles cocked his head to the side and licked his lower lip once more. His dark brown eyes shifted back and forth around the room. "Jackson," he whispered.

Danny smirked. "Good choice."

Stiles stood. "Thanks Danny." He walked out of the library and straight into a warm brick wall.

. . .

"You need to go see him." Scott growled. "he knows something is up."

Jackson rolled his eyes. "That's cause you can't lie worth a shit."

"I told you that!" Scott exclaimed. 'I can't lie to Stiles - never could."

Allison giggled and rubbed his back. "He's confused, Jackson." Her voice was soft. "He needs to understand - he feels things for you that he's probably never felt for anyone - let alone a _male_." She rolled her eyes. "You need to ease him in. Don't scare him." Allison's kind brown eyes turned into a glare. "Be gentle."

Jackson nodded. "I'm not going to hurt him . . . Not on purpose." He heaved a small sigh. "I just don't know what to do."

Allison smiled softly. "I know. And with the unknown connection between you two as mates - Stiles is just a little discombobulated." She smiled and reached forward to squeeze Jackson's hand. "The best thing you can do for him at this very moment . . . Touch him."

Jackson's brows furrowed. "Touch him?"

Allison nodded and connected with Scott once more. Her arms wrapped around Scott's right arm. "Contact between mates is the most comforting thing."

Jackson nodded. "Yeah . . . Cause I can just walk up and hug him?"

"Sure!" Scott grinned cheekily. A slight yelp fell from his lips as Allison slapped him.

"That part is up to you." Allison grinned. "All I'm saying is make contact, comfort your mate."

Jackson nodded. His brows furrowed as he began to concentrate. His ears tweaked as he searched for the heartbeat that kept his own beating. a slow smile spread across his supple lips as he located it.

"By that smile . . . You've found Stiles." Allison giggled. she moved forward and shoved Jackson lightly. "Go get him."

. . .

His nose scrunched as he groaned, brows furrowing. Brick walls aren't warm and they don't move, nor do they wrap around your waist. Stiles stayed - plastered against the _wall_ - only pulling his head back and looked upward. This new warm was intoxicating. And at this moment . . . He was at peace. His mind had suddenly went to sleep.

Stiles snorted. _Maybe I should run into brick walls more often._ He heaved a small sigh and focused his eyes on the image before him.

_Jackson Whittemore._

Stiles' eyes widened as his jaw dropped. A shiver tingled his spine as he watched a slow smirk spread across the taller's supple lips. Those lips were the same ones that starred in his night - wonderful, sexy, wet, inspiring dreams that he would continue to deny - mares. _Those lips._ Yep, nightmares.

"Hi," Jackson whispered.

Stiles blinked slowly. His body relaxed on its own, leaning further into the other. Peace. So this was what it felt like. His body relaxed and completely at ease. Stiles didn't get this kind of buzz when he took his _calming_ medicine. "Hi," he breathed out quietly. "You're eyes are pretty." Stiles blurted out while staring deep into the gorgeous pacific blue orbs.

Jackson's plump lips twitched as they rose in a slow smile.

Stiles' eyes followed their movements. Staring. Eyes or Lips? Such a hard decision. His own tongue flicked out and over his suddenly overly dry lips. Jackson's scent was intoxicating. Intoxicating, but relaxing . . . Oh so, bone melting relaxing.

"You should watch where you're going." His voice was soothing. An alluring deep timber that melted the bones. His heat was palpable and intoxicating. "I'm not going to be happy if someone else is holding you like this." Jackson's chest rumbled softly. This was what Allison had meant. His body was winding down.

Stiles's brown eyes stayed trained on Jackson's supple lips. Watching but not comprehending. He couldn't think being that close to the elder.

Jackson chuckled as he released the other. He took a step back before brushing against him as he moved pass. "Be careful Stiles," he started, his supple lips against the younger bright red ear. "I should be the only one in your personal space like this, baby."

Then he was gone.

Jackson slipped into the class quietly. He couldn't help it. It was to easy. Even if it wasn't, the wolf wasn't playing fair. Some sort of claiming over the spazzy geek was needed. The younger was meant for him, and the younger needed to know.

Stiles gulped. His heart raced, pounding in his ears. _What . . . ?_ He was confused, lost, and unbelievably horny. Stiles shook his head quickly before continuing. His brows furrowed. _Where was I going?_ His lips pulled into a pout.

_**Ring.**_

Stiles jumped. _Class! I'm late!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Stiles' Needs  
**Type:** Romance | Mini-Series  
**Cast:** Stiles| Jackson - Stackson!  
**Note:** I do not own TeenWolf. This is Rated M for safety, and because I don't want trouble. I hope you like it. Read and Review.

**NOTE** || Jealous Werewolf Lovers | Stisaac Fic will be posted soon! I was going to prolong it, but I figured because of the long wait I would give you something _more. _I will update with another chapter soon - short, but I doubt you will complain . . ._ too much._

* * *

**Stiles Needs A Kiss**

Stiles groaned. He was disowning Scott. No really! He was. He was giving up Scott - to Allison. He was going to become best friends with Isaac - Danny was cool too! But he was through with Scott.

Why?

Scott was against him. Completely and utterly against him.

He didn't want to go there. He really didn't want to go there.

Did he mention he didn't want to go?

Stiles groaned.

There?

Oh! That's right. He should explain a little further.

Lydia Martin was throwing an all exclusive party-bash. Aka no invite - no invite. Basically, . . . Lydia, Allison, Jackson, Scott, Erica, Isaac, and Danny.

So ergo . . . Not really a party-bash-party. More like a close-friend get-together.

Stiles shrugged. He still didn't want to be here.

Which freaked him the hell out! Cause last time he checked - Stiles was _madly_ in love with everything Lydia Martin.

His thoughts shifted.

But now, Stiles was completely confused. And wondering if his _preferences_ were changing. Like _really_ changing.

Stiles groaned again. He was doing it again.

Questioning his attraction to Jackson Whittemore. Not that he was attracted. He wasn't.

But that was beside the point.

Stiles wasn't a fan of Spin the Bottle. A game that Lydia seemed to favor above all else. Stiles cringed. There was no way he wanted to kiss Isaac or Scott. He paled. He would be sick if he had to kiss Scott. His cheeks tinged a deep red. Jackson. What if . . . The bottle landed on Jackson. His heart stuttered.

"You're coming tonight, right?"

Stiles jolted from his thoughts and glanced up at the strawberry-blonde goddess he used to be crushed on. His brows furrowed. _Used to?_

"Stiles!"

He jumped. "Wha?" His doe eyes widened as he blinked innocently.

Lydia grinned, "you can be so adorable sometimes." She shook her head. "You are coming tonight aren't you?"

"Actually, I can-

Lydia smiled brightly before chirping, "Yay! I'm glad you can come."

"What?" Stiles' brows furrowed. "No," he shook his head, but it was too late. She had already walked away from the geeky teen. _Well Damn._ What was Stiles going to do now?

. . .

Stiles growled as he faced himself in the mirror in his bathroom. _This sucks! And not in the good way!_ Stiles growled softly - in the human not at all ferocious animal kind of way.

Lydia had managed to avoid him at every turn. _ON PURPOSE!_ He might add. OH! And she wasn't picking up her phone. And you DO NOT text Lydia Martin to tell her you can't make it. Social Suicide.

Which made is night all the more worse! I mean really!

But what was a Stiles to do?

Stiles shook his head. _Stop talking in third person and put the Adderall down._

_Ding. Dong._

Stiles huffed. Damn wolves! They'd know if he was faking _anything._ This night was going to go horribly wrong. Stiles could feel it. Deep in his stomach, he knew something would go wrong. Bile rose up in the back of his throat.

Jackson Whittemore.

Stiles cringed. There was something there. He just didn't know what. Stiles would rather stay home, far away from the popular jock.

Nothing good could come of tonight.

_Ding. Dong._

"Coming!" _Sheesh!_ Stiles grumbled while stomping down the stairs.

"Hey!" Danny grinned happily when Stiles_ finally_ opened the door.

Stiles deflated. _Low blow Lydia. Low blow Scott!_ They both knew Stiles couldn't be mean to Danny. Hell! Everyone knew he couldn't be mean to Danny. No one could! Not even Derek! And that was saying something. Cause Derek could be mean to anyone. _Anyone. _

"This," he pointed at Danny and Isaac, "Is a low blow."

Danny and Isaac grinned. "Come on!" Danny begged. "Please?"

Stiles groaned and made sure he had his wallet, phone, and keys before turning back to the duo - not that he was _going_. He wasn't, Stiles could stand his ground against Danny's sweetness and Isaac's puppy eyes. "I'm not talking to either of you!"

"You love us." Isaac chuckled and wrapped an arm around Stiles' shoulder. He edged closer and whispered. "It's like a family meeting - _pack_ and all."

Stiles' eyes widened as he glanced at a blushing Danny. A wide smile broke out across his lips. "You told him!"

Isaac blushed and bobbed his head. "He's my anchor."

Danny's blush deepened as he scratched the back of his neck. "W - we hit another rocky patch the last couple of days." Danny's lips pursed. "When I told Isaac that maybe we needed a break, Isaac said he'd tell me everything."

"Oh my god!" Stiles clapped his hands and grabbed the two in for a quick but tight hug. "I'm so happy to have another human in the mists! It was just Lydia, Allison and Jackson."

Danny jerked for a second, keeping his expressions in check as he sent Isaac a weird look over the top of Stiles' head.

'Later', the blonde mouthed.

"Yep sure is." Danny grinned, "now, you ready to go?"

"I don't," Stiles started, but he had to stop as the puppy dog look Danny was giving him. And dammit! Stiles couldn't kick a puppy! He couldn't! Stiles floundered, he couldn't be mean to Isaac either. The blonde was to freaking cute at times. "Fine! But when I'm ready to go, I'm leaving."

"It'll be fun." Danny added in. "The time of your life!" His eyes glittered with happiness - hiding the secret he knew. Because, somehow it had clicked. Jackson was a wolf that bordered on obsession when it came to Stiles. However Stiles didn't know about said obsession. This left two options. Stiles was an idiot - that was still up in the air for grabs. Or Stiles was Jackson's mate and Jackson had yet to tell the younger.

"Sure," the geeky boy huffed.

Danny glanced at Isaac before whispered - to soft for human ears. "Stiles is Jackson's mate . . . right?"

Isaac's eyes sparkled. "Who knows what could happen tonight." His dark blue eyes connected with mocha orbs. _Yes._

Danny smiled. "Like I'm yours?" Again, his voice to soft for humans.

_Yes,_ Isaac smiled brightly - beaming at his lover and mate.

Danny laced his fingers with Isaac. "Yeah Stiles, who knows what could happen." He shrugged slightly, mischief lingered in the murky depths of his eyes.

Stiles frowned. They did. That much was obvious. Why was everyone hiding something from him? He needed to get to the bottom of this.

. . .

Stiles shook his head of ridiculous thoughts as he stepped up the last step leading to Lydia Martin's house.

"Hi!" Lydia squealed happily while holding the door open.

It was dress number 429. Not that Stiles was counting. Come-Hither Coral-isious - not that Stiles had named dress number 429. Nope not at all. It was a dress made for Lydia. A sweetheart tube-top neckline. It had a three-inch wide white belt around her narrowed waist - a perfect waist, Stiles was also not admitting too. The flow coral colored skirt of the dress stopped to rest just above her knees. Yep, dress number 429 had been a favorite.

Stiles frowned as he caught himself. _Had been?_ His dark brows eyes crawled over Lydia's body once more. _Little_ Stiles did . . . Nothing. His eyes widened as a mild panic attack set in. He didn't find Lydia Martin attractive. Why didn't he find LYDIA MARTIN ATTRACTIVE?!

"Stiles?" Isaac whispered. "You okay?"

Stiles groaned. "No!"

"What?" Isaac gave him a funny look. "What's wrong?"

Stiles snorted. "Derek's thrown me against the walls to many times."

"Huh?" Isaac asked bewildered.

Stiles took pity on the blonde-were. "My brain is betraying me. I'm blaming Derek. The force of him constantly making me hit my head and jarring my brain could have very well caused a pro-longed brain injury to finally be hemorrhaging. Or a blood clot could have formed from bleeding from - said repeatedly throwing me against a wall - and the clot is now working its way through my hypothalamus - which helps regulate vital body functions not to mention certain emotions." Stiles gasped dramatically. "I could die!"

Isaac stared wide-eyed and slack-jawed at the hyper-geeky-teen before him.

Danny chuckled. "Breath man." A dark twinkle in his eyes clued Stiles in on the fact that Danny knew exactly why Stiles was freaking out.

"Shut up!" Stiles screeched.

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Get in here idiots! Cold air costs money!"

Danny snorted. "Cause you can't _spare_ some?"

"Nope," her eyes glittered happily.

Again, no one could hate Danny.

. . .

"You look like a skittish cat." Scott whispered while leaning on the counter next to Stiles.

A shriek lodged in the back of Stiles throat as he pulled the plastic cup to his lips once more. A took a huge gulp - wishing it was a _different_ choice of a liquid refreshment. He swallowed hard. Maybe it was because the last time Peter and Stiles had been this close, teeth and sharp claws were involved.

Yep, somewhere in Stiles' Adderall ridden brain, he had completely forgotten about the creepo-uncle and the 'Derek's Mini-Me' sister.

Stiles heaved a sigh and let his shoulders sag. "Whatever." Lying to a werewolf was useless and stupid. Why stupid? Because each and every time, they would call you out on it. Without fail. Stiles knew that for a fac.

Scott chuckled. "Loosen up bro. We're all friends here."

"Go away." Stiles muttered. He was trying to focus. Why? Stiles was trying his hardest to keep his eyes away from a _certain_ popular lacrosse jock. It was taking most of his concentration to do.

Scott smirked. "Tense much?" He laughed at the fleeting glare in his direction. "Come on, Lydia wants to play a game."

Stiles groaned. There was only one game that Lydia liked to play at parties - exclusive parties, not open ones. "I'm not feeling well." It wasn't a _complete_ lie.

"Suck it!" Erica called out. "Get in here!"

"Is he any good at it?"

Stiles' ears turned red. A blush crawled up his chest, over his neck, and to his ears. His heart went into over time - missing beats at the thoughts of the werewolves being able to hear it. Stiles knew that voice.

_Jackson._

He needed new friends.

"Yeah!"

His eyes widened. "What!" He shrieked as he walked into the room his eyes immediately sought out the voice who had answered.

Allison.

She giggled and shrugged. "I've seen him eat plenty of ice cream cones to know what damage he could do." Her eyes twinkled.

Stiles' cheeks reddened further.

He _really_ needed new friends.

Lydia clapped her hands, gathering everyone's attention.

"Alright dweebs!" Erica announced.

Stiles shook his head. It was kinda scary the way those two worked together.

"Gay, Straight, and Bi," She glanced over at Peter. "Or old" - Peter growled, "watch it" - to which Erica ignored, ". . . Come one, come all!" Erica's eyes glittered at the snorts - among other things - she received while a giggle fell from her lips. "What? It works." With a huff, she continued. "If the bottle lands on you, you have to full-on _snog_ the person - who spun the bottle - for a full minute."

Stiles eyes widened. "What?" He didn't remember spin the bottle being like that! Wasn't it supposed to be like a . . . Peck on the cheek or something? Something innocent! Not an almost make-out scene.

"What, what?" Erica grinned widely.

Stiles shook his head. "I don't remember spin the bottle being like this."

"We're adults here." Lydia replied airily. "And we shall act like it."

Stiles' eye twitched. "Adults wouldn't play spin the bottle," he muttered _just_ loud enough for the wolves to hear . . . which was like _everybody_.

"Let's do this!" Erica smiled brightly before dropping to the floor in front of the circle coffee table - the others followed suit.

"Stiles?" Allison smiled and patted the empty seat next to her.

Stiles huffed and dropped to the floor. He glanced around at the _many _people he could wind up kissing.

Stiles, Allison, Scott, Erica, Lydia, Jackson, Derek, Peter, Cora, Isaac, Danny and back to Stiles - in circle form.

He huffed, they needed more girls in this supernatural group.

"Stop acting like a child."

"Said the pedo-wolf to the teenager." Stiles barked, eyes narrowed.

Derek glared.

"What?" Stiles asked as a smirk formed on his lips. "It's true. How old are you again?" He glanced at Peter, "Let's not even ask _his_ age."

Lydia tsked softly. "Be nice."

Stiles rolled his eyes. He huffed and leaned against Danny. Unfair!

Danny chuckled and wrapped an arm around the geeky teen.

"There is no need for jealousy in the circle," Lydia looked at each individual person. "Understood?" Erica's ruby colored lips pulled back, shiny white teeth on display. "And if some hot threesomes or foursomes arrive - I want videos!" She cackled at the looks she received, Erica placed the empty wine bottle in the middle of the table. "Who wants to start?"

"Wait!" Stiles exclaimed while shooting up from his relaxed position.

Erica groaned. "What?"

"I will _not_ kiss Scott." Stiles replied. He wasn't asking. He was telling.

Scott laughed. "I actually second that - just in reference to Stiles."

"If we don't understand this - I will walk home." Stiles continued. _This is not a party! It's a nightmare!_ Screw being bitten by a werewolf - there was no need, they were all in Lydia's living room getting ready for snogging fest.

"Fine!" Erica relented. "You are no fun!"

"And us - Hale's - don't do the _in_-family thing." Cora announced. "So I don't care how many times it lands on Derek or Peter - it won't happen."

Derek and Peter nodded.

"Seriously!" Erica gawked. "You are all taking my fun away!" She waved off the looks she received. "I get the whole no _in_-family thing. But come one Scott! Stiles! _Live_ a little."

Allison giggled. "I'm sorry Erica, but I never want to see Scott kiss Stiles."

"Really?" Erica's eyes twinkled. "Who do you want to see Scott kiss?"

Allison's eyes widened at the trap she had walked into.

Erica cackled.

"Who's spinning?" Allison counters. She was _not_ going to answer that. She just wasn't.

Lydia smirked but let it slide. "Derek."

The alpha rolled his eyes but leaned forward none-the-less and twisted it before releasing the bottle.

Stiles watched in morbid fascination as the bottle twirled before beginning to slow. _Please don't land on me. Please don't land on me. Please don't la-_ His eyes widened as it came to a slow stop _just_ past him. His heart skipped a beat as he thanked every supernatural entity that was _currently_ on his side.

Allison's eyes widened as she stared up at Derek.

Erica grinned wickedly. "Now remember us as werewolves - we can smell ar_rr_ousal," she wiggled her eyebrows as she rolled the _r_.

Allison squeaked. "Shut up!" Her cheeks flustered as she did her best to glare at Erica. Didn't really work.

Scott chuckled and bumped shoulders. "Go on baby."

"Yeah," Stiles chuckled. "Go bump uglies with the alpha."

Erica made a show of sniffing the air. She cackled at the glare Allison sent her. "So Scott, does Allison like to be dominated, _dominated_."

"Leave her alone," Scott chuckled.

Stiles' eyes lit up. "I might not be a werewolf, however, I've been your best friend since diapers." His smile widened. "She does."

"Stiles!" Allison hissed.

Stiles shrugged in a 'what can you do' manner. "You're the ones that brought me here, then told me to enjoy myself - that's what I'm doing."

Allison swallowed as she moved over to Derek. She smiled lightly as she balanced her hands on his shoulders while pulling herself up on her knees.

"Oohh!" Erica whispered. "It's gonna get hot in here!"

Derek chuckled as his hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her against him.

Scott shifted, the smirk on his lips twisting up higher.

The group watched wide-eyed as the two made out.

"Damn!" Erica whistled wolfishly. "Now if you three don't have a threesome I will be completely and utterly unhappy." her index finger shifted back and forth between the three.

The blush on Allison's cheeks flared down her neck, flustering her chest. "Shut it!" Her pupils were blown as she cuddled against Scott.

Scott wrapped an arm around Allison's shoulders in a comforting manner. "I think we should have a threesome."

Gold clashed with red.

Derek grinned.

"Alight!" Erica giggled while fanning her face. "I'm getting a little hot over here." She giggled as Allison slapped Scott's chest before snuggling closer.

Lydia giggled while shaking her head. "Okay Stiles, your turn."

Stiles heaved a small sigh and leaned - from his safe haven - forward to grasp the bottle. _Don't fail me!_ His dark mocha brown orbs glared at the bottle as it began to slow. _You better land on a girl you gracious piece of beauty_. He chose flattery. Maybe the flattery would finally get him somewhere in life. _Hopefully_.

The room seemed to still, a slight chill set in.

Stiles' brows furrowed. Was the blasted bottle ever going to come to a complete stop? He held his breath as it came to a complete stop. Stiles was terrified to look up. _Shit! _His heart was starting to excel. With a daring more - at least Stiles considered it was daring - he looked up.

Jackson Whittemore.

That's it! The world was against him! Completely against him!

_Screw you glass piece of shit!_ He glared at the bottle.

Erica grinned wickedly. "Guess you'll get to find out if Stiles can _suck _or not."

"Shut up!" Stiles hisses.

Lydia smirked. "There is not get out of jail card."

Stiles huffed while Danny and Allison push on his shoulders.

"Get to it!" Allison cackled.

Danny chuckled and put a hand on Stiles' back while shoving him up. "Go on tiger." His eyes sparkled brightly.

Stiles growled softly before standing to move towards _him._

"Remember you have to snog for a _full_ minute." Erica taunted.

Stiles gulped as he came to a stop in front of Jackson. He looked down at the popular jock. His heart thudded loudly in his ears. _Thankfully_, the werewolves had decided _not_ to comment. He swallowed hard and watched as Jackson reached out and yanked him down.

Jackson chuckled.

Stiles yelped as he fell, his knees giving out. His eyes widened as he realized - his mind had taken a little vacation - Stiles was now straddling the jock. A slight whimper fell from his lips. A slight shiver crawled up his spine as he caught himself staring - unabashedly - into Jackson's eyes. _I knew there was a hint of green in those deep blue eyes. _His body seized as Jackson's overly heated skin came in contact with his cheek.

Jackson smirked as his thumbs smoothed out against Stiles' high cheek bone. His dark blue-green eyes shimmered with mirth. Jackson was going to enjoy this. His right hand gripped the back of Stiles's neck - the other still cupping his left cheek - and pulled the younger closer.

Stiles' eyes widened. His voice lodged in the back of his throat - a squeak emitting. His mind seemed to shut down while his body followed the other's wishes.

Jackson's lips curled back as his innocent mate came willingly. He leaned in slowly.

A zing shot through Stiles' body starting at his lips and jolting to his toes. And then . . . His mind went blank. A lovely, blissful void of amazing nothing-ness.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Title:** Stiles' Needs  
**Type:** Romance | Mini-Series  
**Cast:** Stiles| Jackson - Stackson!  
**Note:** I do not own TeenWolf. **This is Rated M for safety**, and because I don't want trouble. I hope you like it. Read and Review.

**NOTE** || Okay! Here is the chappie! I hope you love *cackles* This is a rated chapter! **Pre-warn**! I DEMAND LOVE! Lolz! I hope you EnJOY!

* * *

**Stiles Needs A Dream Catcher**

Stiles breathed out slowly. His eyes were wide. His cheeks were still red. So was his chest, and neck, and ears, and body. Stiles groaned. He was never going to live this down.

What?

Moaning.

Yep, that is exactly what he had done. Moaned like a whore in heat when Jackson had _man_handled him! IN HEAT!

Stiles lowered his head, chin to his heaving chest.

Did Stiles forget to mention that he ran home?

Cause you know, running from werewolves is . . . Yeah . . .

Stiles shut the door to his house.

Cause locking the door would . . . Yeah . . .

See! It was times like these when he hated the supernatural aspect.

"Dad!" Stiles called out. It was better to test the waters before he did anything major - like break down.

Silence.

His shoulders relaxed. His breathing hitched. Something was really wrong with him. Stiles squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered. He'd liked it. Stiles had liked it.

Stiles touched his lips lightly. His _swollen_ lips.

They'd kissed for much longer than a _minute_.

His lips burned. He could still feel him. Still smell him. He was surrounded by Jackson. His thoughts, his dreams, his air, his everything. Surrounded in all aspects.

Jackson Whittemore.

Stiles shook as he moved for the stairs. He needed a shower. It would relax him - and get rid of Jackson's cologne.

. . .

Stiles heaved a small sigh as he slipped in between the sheets.

_Buzz. Buzz._

He glanced at the phone. It was Scott, again. Stiles placed the phone back on the nightstand.

Stiles had made sure that all the doors and windows were locked - not that it would have really stopped _them_. It wouldn't, Stiles already knew that.

Flipping over onto his side, Stiles shut his eyes and asked that sleep came quickly.

. . .

"Stiles," a deep voice whispered.

Stiles shifted, brows drawing together in confusion. "Wha?"

"Stiles."

He blinked repeatedly, trying to focus. Stiles watched as the darkness slowly ebbed away forming shadows that lurked in his room. One shadow moved closer, shifting into the orange glow offered from the street light outside of his window.

"Stiles," smooth lips curled upward as a chuckle slipped through them.

He blinked, he really should be quicker on the focusing aspect - especially if danger could be involved. Stiles' eyes widened. "Jackson?"

"About time," Jackson chuckled as he hovered over the boy. "You left the party early."

Stiles swallowed. "I -"

"Why did you leave?" Jackson's head cocked to the side. "It was just getting fun."

Stiles shivered audibly as cold fingers slid under his loose tee-shirt.

"Can we continue?" Jackson smirked. His blue-green eyes glittered happily. "Can I?" His eyes looked hopeful, his mouth wicked. "I want a taste."

Stiles froze.

"Can I have a taste?" Jackson leaned closer, his lips ghosting over the geeky boy below him.

"I -" Stiles didn't know how to answer. A taste of what?

Jackson edged down. His eyes captured Stiles' eyes - keeping their hold as Jackson moved lower down his body.

Stiles' jaw dropped open as he edged himself up with his elbows. _Oh My goooooood. _Stiles' mind began to shut down again. Just like it had when he had kissed the jock. His stomach tensed as warm lips slid across it - teeth scraping against a quivering navel. A whimper fell from his parted lips. This was new.

Jackson chuckled as he moved lower - between Stiles' legs. "Can I have a taste?"

Stiles whimpered once more, his head falling back as warm air caressed his lower region. Sweet cupcakes.

"Stiles," Jackson chuckled. "Can I?"

"Yes! Please!" Stiles whimpered out.

Jackson smirked. "No need to beg sweetheart, I got you baby."

Stiles whimpered while writhing. It was torturous, so _wonderfully_ torturous. His body arched off the bed as air wrapped around him. Stiles whimpered once more, "cold."

Jackson chuckled, "let me warm him up."

Stiles moaned softly as Jackson lips ghosted over Stiles's hard cock. A half keening sound clawed from his lips, lodging in his throat. Stiles arched off the bed, "_Oh myyy goood!" _

Jackson pulled back. "Just like a whore." He smirked cheekily as the elder growled. "Gonna be my little whore, Sty?"

His breath hitched, fuck he liked dirty talk. Stiles_ really liked _dirty talk. "Yes, yes, yes," He moaned, his fingers clenching and unclenching as he gripped the sheets. Stiles spread his legs wider - giving the other more room. "Yes, Jacks, _yessssss._"

Jackson smirked widely as he listened to the geeky boy under him. His mouth parted and took the head of the other's cock into his mouth. His tongue rolled over the slit - playing with it slightly as his hands pumped the base.

Stiles's hands fisted into the sheets as he moaned softly. He was such a _virgin_!

Jackson pulled back once more.

Stiles whimpered before glaring at the younger. "If you don't stop teasing me . . ."

Jackson smirked. "Teasing is half the fun." He licked his glistening lips. "Have you heard you self?" He chuckled. "My very own little porn star."

Stiles blushed and looked away.

Jackson chuckled. "Moan for me baby." Jackson leaned back down - taking the head of the other's cock into his mouth once more.

Stiles shivered at the heated wetness that engulfed his entire cock. A shiver shot up his spine. A whimper fell from his lips as Jackson pulled back to tongue the sensitive slit on the head. Stiles' hips stuttered upward - Jackson keeping him locked in place. Stiles fisted the sheets as a moan tore from his lips.

Jackson took more the elder into his mouth - his tongue ran along the shaft. The bottom of his teeth dragged - softly - along the under side as he pulled back slightly.

Stiles whimpered and writhed. His cheeks reddened to a lovely hue.

Jackson bobbed his head as he took more of Stiles into his mouth. He held Stiles's hips as the other tried to buck upward. His tongue swirled around the shaft before letting his teeth run - softly - on the underside as he pulled back. Jackson bobbed down - deep throating him. Slowly he released his hands and braced them on the bed - letting Stiles take control.

The only time Stiles would ever take control - that much Stiles knew.

Stiles arched as he reached closer to the edge of his orgasm. His fingers threaded through Jackson's hair as the younger finally let him fuck him in the mouth. Stiles's back arched as the moans from Jackson's mouth tingled up his spine. With no warning - Stiles shoved his cock into Jackson's warm mouth. He hit the back of his throat - his body convulsing as he fell over the edge. His white, hot, sticky cum slid down Jackson's throat.

Jackson pulled back and licked his lips - swallowing the cum.

Stiles panted as he came down from his high. His eyelids had drooped, hiding pupils that were blown with a hazy sated lust. Partially sated.

Jackson licked his lips and kissed his way back up to the geek boy's lips. His long legs rested in between the other's creamy thighs. His lips attached to Stiles's neck where they nipped, sucked, bit, and molested the skin.

"Stiles."

Stiles frowned and whimpered softly. "Wha?" He was still coming down from his orgasm. He wasn't ready to talk. Unless Jackson was going to start dirty talking again. Stiles was totally down with that. Completely.

"Stiles!"

Stiles jerked as hands grasped his shoulders and shook. His eyes shot open.

"Stiles?"

"Dad?" Stiles frowned. _what?_

The elder man heaved a sigh. "You were moaning in your sleep." A smirk covered his lips. "I thought you might be in pain."

"But?"

His father chuckled and nodded at the boy on his bed.

Stiles looked down to see his damp boxers. Fuck.

"Night Stiles."

His cheeks colored. "Shut up!" He could here the laughter in his father's voice as the door to his bedroom was shut. He grimaced as he moved to his side. Stiles needed to change. _Gross!_The color in his cheeks darkened. He'd had a wet dream!_ ABOUT JACKSON!_

Stiles groaned, he was never going to face this down. He heaved a small sigh as he slipped back in between the sheets. Did he really have a wet dream about Jackson? His neck heated up, a blush setting in once again. Had he liked the wet dream? Blood left his brain and began to travel down south. _Oh shit!_ He had. Stiles had enjoyed them. He scoffed, he got off without touching himself. He'd _really_ enjoyed it! Stiles buried his head into his pillow. _Fuck._


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Stiles' Needs  
**Type:** Romance | Mini-Series  
**Cast:** Stiles| Jackson - Stackson!  
**Note:** I do not own TeenWolf. **This is Rated M for safety**, and because I don't want trouble. I hope you like it. Read and Review.

**Note||** It might be a useless chapter. But my brain is fried and I wanted fluff. So here it is. 3,574 words of nothing but fluff and Stackson build up! Please review!

* * *

**Stiles Needs To Hang**

He groaned as he flipped over and hit the alarm. _what the hell! _ From Stiles' - still submerged in sleep - mind, he was pretty sure it was Saturday. That meant no need to set the alarm.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

Stiles growled viciously - definitely not cutely.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

Stiles huffed and shot out from under the covers and snatched his phone. A shiver coursed through him as he buried himself under the covers once more. With heavy with sleep eyes, Stiles slid the lock button across the screen and squinted while reading the text.

Ex-Were-Friend  
_-where r u?_

Stiles blinked. He was usually a little stupid when he first woke up. Where am I? Where else would I be? Stiles' brows furrowed. At home. It was Saturday!

Ex-Were-Friend  
_-Srsly! Where r u?_

Stiles rolled his eyes and dropped his phone back on the nightstand table. he grumbled softly and wiggled his way back under the covers. A small sigh escaped his lips as he burrowed in the warmth of his covers. Sleep taking over once more.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

Stiles growled reached out blindly before yanking his phone under the covers with him.

Ex-Were-Friend  
_-Y rnt u here?_

_-u said u would come_

_-whr r u? _

_-r u stil comng?_

_-Stiles!_

Stiles rolled his eyes and jerked up. What the hell had he forgotten?

Ex-Were-Friend  
-_we r supposd 2 b hangng._ _"pack"_

His shoulders sagged. Didn't they do that last night? Did they have to do it every night? No. No, Stiles had not signed up for that. He would have remembered freely giving up his sleep in late Saturdays.

Stylin  
-_I ddnt agree 2 tht_

_Buzz. Buzz._

Ex-Were-Friend_  
-yeah, u did._

Stylin_  
-when?_

Ex-Were-Friend  
_-aftr u were kissing jax_

Stiles cheeks heated up quietly. Heart thumped into over time. Yeah, no. They had taken advantage of him! He wasn't in his right mind when he'd come up from air from that kiss.

Stylin  
-_Dont rmbr not comng_

He huffed and growled while hunching forward. He was in serious debate over getting new friends. _Maybe I should join the debate team . . . There's always Chess?_ Stiles shook his head. He wouldn't be able to sit still long enough for that. Maybe the debate team . . . He was good at not shutting up. Stiles glanced at his phone once more.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

_Dammit SCOTT! SERIOUSLY!_ Stiles snarled - he was beginning to sound like an actual wolf - it was time to get _normal _friends. He laughed. Normal. What was the definition of that again?

Cause his life wasn't a regular run-of-the-mill _normal_ teenage boy's life? No, no it wasn't. He had to lie to his dad about what he was _really_ doing. He had a slightly homicidal werewolf issue - Derek aka Sour-wolf. His best friend turned into a raging werewolf with a blood lust problem every full moon - though it was getting considerably better. Stiles had three hormonal - _baby_ - werewolves to deal with - Isaac aka Puppy (he was freaking adorable with those puppy eyes!), Erica aka She-Wolf (be serious . . . she was!), and lastly Vernon (cause his last name is Boyd) aka Were-Bear (look at him!). Oh! Let's not forget to add in his sexual preference!

Normal had been wiped from his dictionary a long time ago. Ugh!

_Buzzzzzzzzzzz._

Stiles glared at his phone and picked it up.

Ex-Were-Friend_  
-Get ovr here_. _Lyd made brkfst_

She-Wolf  
_-I dmnd ur presence!_

Were-Bear  
-_Get ovr here. Erica is gttn pissy_

Danny-O  
_-Com on! It'll b fun._

Puppy  
_-Please?_

Sour-Wolf  
_-Now_

Pedo-Wolf  
-_Com on Stiles. I havnt gottn a hug in a while? ;)_

Berry-Smart  
_-Lydia Martin does not ask. Get over here._

Alli  
_-Com on Stiles! The gurls cn hang! We need u!_

Unknown  
-Please Come. Please

Stiles chuckled softly. They might be an odd-ball pack, but they were exactly that - a pack.

Scott was trying to bribe him with food - that usually worked. Erica was being her usually dominant self. Boyd was being the loving boyfriend to Erica. Danny was being the sweet friend he was. Isaac was being adorable - then again he always was. Derek was . . . well being his grouchy alpha self. Peter was being creepy - something he excelled at. Lydia was much like Erica - a scary thought. Allison - Alli - was picking at him, he was _never_ painting her nails again. And he didn't know that last number.

Stiles bit his lower lip. He didn't recognize the number. But it struck a cord. His heart stuttered as the strings tightened. The sudden urge to leap from his bed and run for Lydia's house was . . . unexpected. His brows furrowed. It was that weird pull again.

Stiles huffed. Damn them! They were trying to coerce him with food. A damn them again. Because it worked. Or that was the story he was going to tell them. And they would believe . . . Hopefully.

. . .

Stiles grumbled while exacting his revenge. If they wanted to make him get up early on a Saturday. Then by supernatural beings! He was going to push the doorbell button until the door was opened.

"STILES!" Erica growled out from behind the closed door. She-Wolf, as Stiles - _secretly_, another reason why his phone could never fall into their hands - affectionately called her, swung the door open and growled once more. Her angry face morphed into one of confusion. "Where's the jeep?"

Stiles glared at her. He was not in the mood to talk about baby. He just was not. He huffed and shouldered passed her.

Erica sniffed while moving in on the lanky boy while beginning to bodily check him.

Stiles flailed. "For the love!" He growled and slapped at her hands. "Back away!"

Erica bared her teeth but didn't listen to him. She sniffed once more.

"Erica!" He yelped as her incredibly cold hands snuck under his shirt and ran over his sides. He flailed once more, breaking into a run as he got free. "Scott!" He yelled out. His eyes snared his best friend cuddled up to Allison as he darted into the huge living room.

He never made it.

Strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him against a firm chest. Stiles huffed out short breaths. He scooted back into whoever's - he'd yet to look because of a nagging suspicion - arms surrounded him as they landed on Erica.

"What is wrong with y'all?" Scott questioned. And damn him for sounding amused.

Stiles yelped as Erica made a grab. "She's either trying to maul me or molest me!" He shoved back further, intent on worming his way into the chest behind him. The arms around him tightened.

"I am not!" Erica exclaimed. She paused to huff and place her hands on her hips. "You didn't answer my question." She took a step forward.

Stiles gulped. "Derek! My main So- man!" he laughed nervously - now was not the time to use nicknames if he wanted help - at the unamused look he received. "Do something! Aren't you an alpha?" He was really grasping for straws.

Peter chuckled. Creep!

They knew something. Some reason, Derek wouldn't stop Erica's _advances_. Some reason he didn't _have to._

"Erica," the voice by Stiles' ear hissed. A tremor shot up the geeky boy's spine. He liked the dominant sounding voice. He swallowed and thought of old ladies and dead puppies - his libido didn't need any spiking right now.

Erica grumbled and moved away. She knew better. A mated wolf - protecting their mate - was stronger. Not as strong as the alpha, but strong enough. And it didn't help that said mated wolf was a beta - ranking higher than her. She huffed and pointed an accusing finger at Stiles. "His jeep isn't in the driveway."

The room went silent.

"When I asked him about it, he glared." Erica narrowed her eyes. "Where's the jeep?"

Stiles glared. "It's none of your business!" He growled. He wasn't ready to talk about baby. Not yet.

"What happened to baby?" Scott moved towards Stiles.

He huffed and started hating the arms that were suddenly confining instead of protecting him. He squirmed and released a growl. "Let go of me Jackson." His ears tinged red. Stiles didn't have to look behind him. There was only one person he had yet to see in the room. Which left only one option. Jackson was the one holding him.

"No," Jackson murmured next to his ear.

Stiles held in a curse as a shiver crawled up his spine, which only made Jackson tighten his hold. He clawed at the hand on his left hip."Now!"

"Answer the question." Jackson all but demanded.

Stiles chose to continue his obstinance. He bit his lower lip and brought his foot down hard on the top of Jackson's. He surged forward - looking quite happy with himself. Smug really. "You should have let me go," was his reply to the kicked puppy look he was currently receiving. And no, the look did not melt Stiles' insides turning them into a goo of melted warm chocolate. Nope, it absolutely did not.

"Where is the jeep?" Jackson tried again. His eyes narrowed as they heard Stiles' heart skip a beat. A slow smirk slid across his lips as he sniffed the air. The geek remembered last night. He moved closer, invading what Stiles would only refer to as personal space.

Stiles glared and took a step back - forgetting the small step up he needed to take get to the carpeted - where the two couches and the flat screen TV; which makes Stiles glad he didn't give Lydia the flat screen TV on her birthday - section in the living room. His eyes widened as gravity took over and he began to fall back. The flight-or-fight response kicked in instantly, and he reached out.

Jackson took hold of Stiles' hand and yanked him forward, grunting at the lanky boy thudded against his chest. He huffed out a silent growl - chest rumbling. He hauled Stiles up and onto his feet. Jackson lifted him over the step up into the living room and beelined for one of the open spaces on the couch.

Stiles huffed out angrily. "Hey!" He exclaimed as Jackson - point blank - man handled him onto his lap. He twisted his head to the right side and glared. Stiles' eye widened as he realized just how _close_ their face had come because of their seating.

Jackson chuckled and shot forward, pecking his lips.

Stiles squeaked. His ears tinged a deep red.

Silence.

Scott chuckled. "I think this is the first time he's ever been speechless."

"Hey!" Stiles exclaimed while jerking around to glare at his ex-were-friend.

Scott snapped his finger. "Damn, spoke to soon."

Stiles grumbled softly as the others laughed.

"Who is baby?" Peter questioned. His brows furrowed slightly as he looked at the group of teenagers.

"Stiles' car," Scott supplied.

Stiles mumbled softly and leaned fully against Jackson. What? he was comfortable. "She wouldn't start."

Jackson frowned. "You walked here?"

"No, I got the broom out of the closet and flew." Stiles rolled his eyes.

Erica snorted, but didn't fight the smile forming on her lips. "I don't think anyone would kidnap you."

"Yes they would!" Stiles replied. "Someone already has." He stuck his tongue out.

Derek frowned. "What?" He'd been sort-of listening to the ramblings of the teenagers around him. He was here simply because they were pack - and the fact that his uncle was most likely a pedo and needed to be watched. But Stiles being kidnapped - now that garnered attention.

"Yep, though," his head cocked to the side. "They did give me back - hand delivered straight to the police station." Stiles grinned. "I was 12 . . . I believe."

Scott snorted. "I remember that. I seriously thought they wee going to kill us."

"What!" Erica shrieked. Staring at the two.

Who doesn't know that Stiles is the Sheriff's son?" Scott shrugged, as if that actually explained everything.

"I want the deets." Lydia demanded while wedging herself between Peter and the loveseat.

Stiles made a mental note to question her about later. "Not sure, we were young and didn't really care." His smile widened. "But I want it on record that I'm the hero."

Scott snorted. "More like the damsel!"

"I WAS NOT!" Stiles shrieked.

Scott snickered. "Do you remember why they brought us back?"

"Well - I . . ." He huffed and crossed his arms. He glared at his friend. "They still wouldn't have brought us back if it wasn't for me."

"Wait!" Isaac held up his hands. "I'm confused." he leaned back against Danny.

Stiles smiled - they looked so cute together! "About?"

"Why did they bring you back?"

Stiles' ears tinged a deep red. He wiggled on top of Jackson's lap and coughed nervously.

"Yeah, Stiles. Why?" Scott smirked widely. Clearly he was enjoying himself.

"Iwoulup." Stiles mumbled. Silently proud at the look of confusion on the werewolves faces. Ha! take that supernatural beings!

Scott grinned wickedly. "Come on Stiles use your _words_."

"Bite me!"

Scott bared his canines and snapped at the air.

"Please!" Stiles scoffed. "You'd rather bite Allison." His eyes narrowed as he caught Allison glancing at Derek. "Or would you rather watching someone else bite her?" His head cocked to the side at the sharp intake from Allison. Puny human. Stiles blinked easily and waited.

Scott returned to human form, his cheeks tinging red.

"Man, I knew you were a closet kink-ster" He laughed and covered his face as Scott launched - human speed - a pillow at him. "What?" Don't hate me cause I'm right."

Erica snickered. "Okay! back on track."

"Seriously?" Stiles shook his head. "They returned us in perfect condition cause I wouldn't shut up." Stiles shrugged. "I was still a child. Mom did like making me take the Adderall if I wasn't at school." Quickly he sobered. Mom.

Scott smiled sadly.

The were's surrounding them stayed quiet. They knew too. Stiles didn't talk about his mother often.

Jackson hugged the boy tightly. He murmured softly in his ear.

From his sideways position on Jackson's lap, Stiles breathed out slowly before nuzzling into the other's hold. Screw it. The jock was warm and giving him comfort when he needed it. Besides . . . he could pretend. Even if it was just for a little while. Stiles could pretend he had someone that loved him just as much as Isaac loved Danny, Scott love Allison and Erica loved Boyd. If just for a while. Stiles closed his eyes and breathed in.

Jackson purred contentedly in the back of his throat while he lowered his head. The left side of his jaw rested against Stiles' left cheek - the smaller boy's face pushed against his neck.

The other's stared on quietly as a wolf comforted their mate. Such a loving sight. A sight every pack member smiled at. They were all connected in some way and it warmed their hearts being with everyone.

"Okay!" Lydia snapped.

Stiles relaxed even further as he felt all eyes shift away from him.

"Back on track." Lydia smiled. "Stiles was promised breakfast, which I have ready if you want it."

Stiles pulled away - only _slightly_ - and nodded. "Yes, you always make the best scrambled eggs."

Lydia smiled and flourished under the praise. "Don't I?" She giggled at the snorts she received. She moved quickly into the kitchen before coming back with a plate - fork held down under a sausage link - and a glass of OJ in the other hand.

"My Goddess!" Stiles cooed while taking the offerings that had so easily - at least that's what he was telling himself, it had nothing to do with the boy he was curled up with - took him from his cocooned sleep and into the world. He smiled thankfully as Jackson held the drink so he could use both hands to eat. He soft moan fell from his lips as slouched against Jackson. _Damn good._

"So what happened to Baby?" Scott tried. He knew his best friend. He was at his softest, filling up on food and warm because of the wolf sitting under him.

"She's having some trouble getting started in the mornings - especially when it's cold." Stiles replied easily.

Erica rolled her eyes. "So I should have shoved an egg down his throat first?" She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Yep," Scott beamed brightly and brought Allison closer to him. Nuzzling her neck, before pecking it.

Erica glanced slyly at the oblivious boy. "So that means you'll need a ride?"

"Are you offering?" Stiles questioned, knowing full well the surge of innuendo that laced his voice.

Erica laughed, low and sexy. "Sweet heart you can't handle this ride."

"Aw, come on." He begged softly. He held in a smirk as the wolves around him tensed. Yeah, Stiles knew he had a sex voice when he wanted to. What? He was a seventeen year old virgin. Why wouldn't he experiment. Though, he'd only done the anonymous phone sex thingy once - after having your dad walk in while tell a guy to suck your dick over the phone was . . . Yeah. Yes! Stiles did just think guy. He had hormones! He was experimenting! Leave him alone.

Erica purred. "Now when you beg like that . . ."

"Oh Erica," He whispered out in a contented sigh. He dissolved into laughter as a pillow landed on his back. "She started it!"

Scott growled playfully. "When we declared we would never kiss - cause we are best friends. Never hearing you sex voice was included in that!"

Stiles laughed louder. "Oh Scott!" he moaned out. His eyes clashed with Allison's.

Allison giggled - trying to keep it in. It didn't work. Allison laughed softly while leaning against Scott - she knew he'd hold her up.

"Stiles!" Scott whined.

Stiles waved him off. "We all know I'm the king of whine."

"Shut up." Scott muttered.

Stiles grinned brightly. "Not possible." He heaved a small happy sigh and set the empty - the only thing that could have made that better was curly fries - plate onto the coffee table in front of him. "So what are we doing today?" His dark colored doe eyes were wide and filled with curiosity.

Lydia shrugged. "I figured we'd have a movie day."

Murmur's of agreement fell from the group.

"First up?" Danny questioned from his position with Isaac curled around him. "Something funny?"

Stiles' lips pursed. "Funny? Or stupid funny?"

"Funny." Derek answered before anyone else could.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "You're alpha-ness has no control over me or Danny - we're human." He turned back to the other and waited.

"I wanted romantic funny," Allison added. Her cheeks tinged red at the looks she received. "If that's okay."

Lydia smiled. "I agree and so does Erica."

Stiles watched the two blondes - Lydia was strawberry blonde, but still blonde - they were a dangerous paring. "Okay . . . Let me think." His eyes narrowed and his lips puckered in thought. "We have the Proposal, Sweet Home Alabama and The Big Wedding."

"Oooh!" Erica whispered. "I vote for: The Big Wedding."

Lydia giggled. "I second that."

"Why do you even know these titles?" Scott questioned with furrowed brows.

Stiles tsked. "Proposal is a favorite of Danny's. S.H.A. is a favorite of Allison's."

"And the last one?"

"Me." Stiles chuckled before elaborating. "Come on! How many times do you get to hear Robert De Niro say: 'Before everyone starts shitting kitten . . ' ?"

Lydia and Erica laughed - having already seen the commercials.

"It's my favorite part." Stiles shrugged. "I third the vote of The Big Wedding."

Allison nodded. "Ben Barns is hot in that one." She cooed softly at the puppy look Scott sent her before murmuring 'nothing on you baby'.

Lydia clapped her hands. "Alright. Grab the popcorn Erica. Hit the lights Peter. Danny you know where the blankets are."

It wasn't long before everyone was cuddled happily under their blankets with a bowl of popcorn in front of each pair.

And no, it didn't escape Stiles that he had yet to move. Nor did it escape him that no one seemed to care whether or not he stayed on top of Jackson's lap or not.

Stiles smiled softly while chomping down on another handful of popcorn while leaning against Jackson. He grinned at Danny as their eyes connected for a moment. On the couch catty-corner to him Derek, Allison, and Scott were cuddled together, with Boyd and Erica at the end. On the other - his - couch Stiles sat cuddled on Jackson's lap, with Danny and Isaac next to them. Lydia was still cuddled up to Peter on the loveseat. This truly was the life. No care in the world and surrounded by pack.


End file.
